Fried Rice's Hades
by Liz12
Summary: UPDATED! Videl finally gets some answers, but what will she think of them? And why did the grass stop growing?
1. Headaches

Hey guys, it's me again!  This time I've decided to go straight DBZ people, none of me as the main character!  (I might cameo myself though, I dunno yet!)  Anyway, I hope you all like and tell me so!  FYI, the title is complimentary from my friend Cat for any of you who have read my story The Saiyan Prophecy.  She also posts as Princess Vegeta.  I couldn't think of a title for this and she finally came up with this one, which seems apropos!  Please review!

Chapter 1:  Headaches

Gohan woke with one of those tension headaches that just really suck to wake up with.  This was his signal that it would not be a good day.  He didn't know why it wouldn't be a good day, he just knew something was going to go wrong and he couldn't do anything about it.

            He rolled out of bed and put on his school clothes.  As soon as he stepped out of his room, his lower leg was attacked by the fun-loving demi-Saiyan by the name of Goten. Reaching down, Gohan took Goten into his arms.

            "Hey little guy.  What's the rush?"  Gohan asked, seeing a particularly pained look on his face.

            "Mom sent me in here to wake you up cause she won't let me eat without you and I'm really hungry and could we please go to breakfast now?"  Goten asked in one breath.

            Gohan just had to laugh.  Goten was so innocent.  "Of course.  Hey, is Dad down there?"  
            "No, he's already at Capsule Corp.  He said Uncle Vegeta was demanding it, something about an avinersary or something of the first time he and Daddy met."  Goten explained as he and Gohan walked downstairs.

            "Oh wow, it's already that time of the year?"  Gohan murmured.  This had been a tradition for any year Vegeta and Goku had been on earth at the same time.  They would spar together on the anniversary of the day Vegeta had first arrived.  Gohan started thinking a little harder.  "Omigosh, it's been thirteen years since then!"  Gohan said aloud.

            "Thirteen years since what, Gohan?"  Chichi asked her eldest son upon his entering the kitchen.  

            "Since Vegeta first arrived on earth.  It seems so much longer ago, but at the same time it feels like it was just yesterday."  Gohan replied, digging into the food his mother placed in front of him and inhaling like the Saiyan vacuum cleaner he was.

            "You're absolutely right, Gohan!  It has been thirteen years, hasn't it?  Oh my, I'm getting so old!  Almost old enough to be a grandmother!"  Chichi said, throwing a look to the oblivious Gohan.  _Oh well.  The grandchildren will come soon enough._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Gohan's tension headache just got worse as time went on, especially by the time last hour of the day rolled around.  He sat with his friends, Erasa, Sharpner, and of course, Videl.  

            Erasa leaned over and whispered "Hey, I hear we have a project today!"

            Videl looked at her friend.  "Where did you here that from?"

            "Oh, I was outside the teacher's lounge at lunch and overheard Ms. Muckamoo talking to another teacher.  I couldn't understand what it was, but I heard it'll be fun."

            "Well, what's nerd boy gonna do?  I don't think he knows the meaning of the word fun."  Sharpner said snottily.

            Right then, Gohan decided it would be fun to pop Sharpner in the face.  Fortunately, for all involved, the teacher walked in. 

            "Ok class, settle down!"  Ms. Muckamoo called. "Today you are all getting a fun assignment!"  At that, the entire class groaned.

            Ignoring them, Muckamoo continued.  "You will all pull a piece of paper out of this hat," she brandished a lovely silk top hat "and on that piece a paper will be the name and phone number of a highly influential person in this community.  You will need to call them, interview them, and in general become friends with them over the next month.  At the end of that month, you will need to write a report about your person.  On the day that paper is due, that person will accompany you too school and go with you to all your classes!  Sounds fun, right?"  Ms. Muckamoo looked around, expecting excitement, but receiving only bored stares.

            "Right.  Anyway, when I call your name, please come forward and pull a name!  Toriyama, Kenji!"

            A short dark haired boy slumped to the front of the class and reached in.  "Toriyama, Akira (a/n:  I couldn't resist!)  Ah man, that's my uncle."  The boy slumped back to his seat.

            "Son Gohan."  Gohan walked up and pulled his name out.  Looking at it, his head felt like it was going to explode. 

Satan Hercule (ok, who didn't see that coming?)

            "Who did you get, Gohan?"  the teacher asked .  Silently, Gohan held the paper up.  "Well, aren't you the lucky one!  You get to become best friends with the One and Only!"

            The whole class, minus Videl, gasped and started talking amongst themselves.  Little Gohan got Hercule?!?!  Sometimes life wasn't fair.

            Gohan returned to his seat, positive now that this is what his headache had been all about.  Little did he know.

            "Satan, Videl!"

            Gohan heard Sharpner whisper something to him about the luckiest SOB alive.  Gohan sure didn't feel like that.  He didn't hear anything until

"Son, Goku!"  Gohan's head shot up.  _Oh, no.  Please don't tell me that Videl…_

"Son Goku…Gohan, is this man any relation too you."  Ms. Muckamoo asked.

            Gohan nodded.  "He's my father."  For the second time in the hour, the class started whispering about something Gohan had said or done.  Gohan was related to THE  Son Goku?  The famous martial artist?

            Videl stormed up the stairs towards Gohan.  She glared at him and he shrank away.  "Why didn't you tell my who your father was?"  she demanded.  Gohan, deciding not to be intimidated for once, replied, "Why didn't you tell me who _your _ father was?"  Videl had no comeback to that.  

            Gohan returned to listening to the names.  He didn't know any of the others, they were mostly local firemen or news anchors or people like that.

            "Pencil, Sharpner!"  As soon as Sharpner got up, Gohan's head began to throb.  _Crap, I wonder who Sharpner'll get…_

            "Yamcha Platter!" (I read somewhere that Yamcha means plate, so I thought Platter would be a good last name.)  Gohan groaned inwardly.  Who would it be next, Bulma?

            "Bigpink, Erasa."

            Erasa pranced down and pulled out one of the last names.  "Briefs Bulma!"  

            Gohan let his head hit the desk and groaned aloud.  What had he done to deserve this?

I know this chapter was pretty short and not really exciting, but I have big plans for this fic so if you liked it at all, tell me so!


	2. Support Group

Ok, here's chapter 2! Woohoo, two chapters in one day!  Granted, its only the first day, but still.  If anyone reviews, I'll have the next chapter out ASAP.  And if you happen to be familiar with any of my other stories, Matt and I are working on Worthy of Saiyans as fast as two college students living 500 miles away from each other can.

Chapter 2:  Support Group

            Gohan flew slowly to Capsule Corp. after school.   Very slowly…  He was heading over there to ask Bulma why she had agreed to do this school project.  He was actually going to ask _all_ of them why they had agreed to do this school project.   Gohan turned upside down and thought about what had happened after school today.

            "Hey, G-man, you don't look to excited about meeting Hercule!"  Sharpner said, punching Gohan in the shoulder.   Gohan shot a glare Vegeta would have been proud of.  Sharpner backed up.    "What'd I say?"

            "Gohan is very excited but he just doesn't  feel well today, right cutie?"  Erasa bubbled, walking up.  "Anyway, I can't believe I get to meet Bulma Briefs!  I wonder if I'll get to actually go inside Capsule Corp.?" Erasa said and then got a thoughtful look on her face, and gasped, "I wonder if I'll get to meet Ms. Briefs mystery husband!"

            Gohan winced at that.  Vegeta would probably get so annoyed with Erasa he would blast her without a second thought.  Gohan decided that whenever Erasa was over at Capsule Corp, he would be too, keeping Vegeta preoccupied in the gravity room.

            "Yeah, I get to meet Yamcha!  He's like one of the best baseball players ever!  I hear he also is a major babe magnet!"  Sharpner said, excited at the prospect.  Gohan wasn't worried about those two.  The only thing that might happen would be Yamcha accidentally letting something slip about Gohan and the rest of the gang.  Then the only person, besides his mother, to strike fear into the heart of our beloved demi-Saiyan came storming up, not looking happy.

            "Gohan!  I demand to know why you never told us that your father was the Son Goku!"  Videl, well, demanded. 

            Gohan shrank back.  This girl seriously reminded him of his mother.  "Um, I forgot?"  Gohan said weakly with a little laugh.

            "If your father is Goku, then you must know martial arts, correct?"  Videl asked.  Gohan nodded mutely.  "Then I want to spar with you sometime.  When I am over at your house interviewing your father.  Be ready!"  With that, Videl turned around and stormed off.

            "Wow man, she's really upset that you didn't tell her about your father."  Sharpner said.  Gohan just leaned his head against his locker.  There was no way Videl could come over to his house without finding some really important detail of Gohan's life he would rather be kept secret.  Especially since Trunks would almost certainly be over on whatever day that would be.

            "Gohan, you really don't look well."  Erasa commented, looking concerned.

            "I think I'll go home now."  Gohan said and walked off.

            Gohan spotted Capsule Corp and landed in the front yard.  When he rang the doorbell, Bulma's mother answered.  "Oh, hey, sweetie!  What brings you here?  Come in and try some of the cookies I just finished baking!"  Gohan followed Bulma's mother into the kitchen where Bulma herself was eating some of the aforementioned cookies.

            "Hey Gohan. What brings you here?  Come try a cookie."  Bulma said, sounding just like her mother for a minute.  Gohan took one of the cookies and decided to go point blank.  

            "Bulma, why did you agree to let yourself be interviewed by the school?"  He asked.  

            Bulma stared at him blankly for a second.  Then realization dawned on her face. "Oh, you mean the project thing?  Yeah, your school called up and asked if I would be willing to be interviewed by a student in one of the classes at your school.  I thought it'd be fun."

            Gohan closed his eyes.  He had a feeling that would be the response he got from everyone.  "Bulma, it's _my_ class that is doing this project.  My friend Erasa got you."

            Bulma looked a little surprised.  "Oh, well, that is a little awkward.  I promise I won't say anything to give us away.  And I'll make sure Vegeta stays hidden, probably with Trunks."

            "Thanks Bulma.  I have to leave now actually.  I need to find Yamcha, because my other friend Sharpner pulled him.  And I need to get home and talk to dad, because Videl got him.  I'm so glad you all told me you were going to do this."  Gohan added sarcastically.

            "OH, no problem Gohan.  By the way, who did you get?"

            "Hercule."  

            Bulma laughed for ten straight minutes.  "Oh….geez Gohan…..that idiot….oh, the irony…Dende, you're great!" she would gasp and then fall back into peals of laughter.  Gohan eventually just flew off and left the laughing Bulma rolling on the kitchen floor of Capsule Corp.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Gohan got basically the same response from Yamcha and Puar.  Except Yamcha accidentally fried Gohan with a blast. 

            _This is friggin great! _Gohan thought to himself.  _I bet Mom yells at me for pulling Hercule and Dad will just start laughing.  I'm just glad Vegeta doesn't know yet._  _Or Krillin.  I'll never hear the end of it from them._

            Gohan arrived home to find Goten sitting outside under a tree, looking quite dejected.  "Hey, squirt, what's wrong?"  Goten looked up at his big brother.

            "Mom yelled at me and Dad for sparring today.  But then Mom saw Daddy without his shirt on and that seemed to make her really mad.  She dragged him into the bedroom and they haven't come out yet.  Daddy must be getting a lot of punishment."  Goten said.

            Gohan's eye twitched.  He didn't need to know that.  "How long have they been in there?"  Gohan asked.

            "About three hours."  Ok, that was seriously too much information.  

            Gohan pinched the bridge of his nose.  "Well, little bro, let's go inside and see if we can find anything to eat.  Goten's eyes lit up at the thought of food.

            When they walked in the kitchen, Chichi and Goku were finally emerging from their room, both looking horribly satisfied.  "Hi Gohan! Did you have a good day?  I know I did."  Goku asked his older son, slapping him on the shoulder.

            Gohan decided not to think about his parent's and their good day together.  "Dad, why did you agree to be interviewed by my school?"

            Goku looked at Gohan blankly for a second, much like Bulma. "Oh, that!  Well, I just thought it'd be fun to talk to one of your classmates.  Hey, do you know who got me?"  he asked excitedly.

            Gohan nodded.  "Yeah, it's my friend Videl.  She seems pretty excited about meeting you."

            Chichi heard this last part.  "You have a friend named Videl who is a girl?  Oh, I'm sure you two make an adorable couple?  I'll start planning the wedding immediately.  I've got to call Bulma after dinner.  Or maybe I'll call her now!"  Chichi waltzed out of the kitchen, with little hearts in her eyes.

            Gohan and Goku just watched her go.  "Where did that come from?"  Gohan asked his dad.

            "I'm not sure son."


	3. Deep in the Eyes

Three chapters in one day! This is a record for me.  But it's only because I got such wonderful reviews in the first three hours my fic was posted!

Angel Wings, you were my first reviewer!  You are now on my list of people I owe cookies too!

Gohan-Kun Shin, that is the best review I've ever gotten!  Never before has anyone demanded I write another chapter!

Dan, you rock cause you think I've devious!

Disclaimer:  I forgot this earlier, but here it is.  I do not own DBZ.  If I did, I would have a car now so I could go to Target and buy posterboard.  I would also make all of my stories into movies or series or something.  Also, my best companion would not be Pickles, my Hammer of Doom.

Chapter 3:  Deep in the Eyes

            Gohan went to school the next day with great trepidation.  He didn't want Videl to yell at him anymore, but he also couldn't answer most of the questions she asked.  _Maybe I could just avoid her all day long…but I don't really want to do that…her hair smells good…_Gohan blinked.  Where did that last bit come from?  Since when did he think girl's hair smelled good?

            Videl saw Gohan standing in the middle of the hallway with a confused look on his face and  a gentle smile graced her face.  _He looks so cute when he's confused…he looks so cute all the time…_Videl shook her head.  When did the word cute come into her vocabulary, especially in reference to Gohan?  Fortunately, the bell saved our two love chickens.  Unfortunately, they had the same class and ended up running into each other, literally.

            "Ouch!"  Videl exclaimed as she ran into something that felt like heated brick covered in rubber.  She felt herself falling and landed on that very same heated brick rubber covered wall that she had just run into.  She opened her eyes to see another pair of eyes, a pair of dark, deep eyes with pain and anger hidden deep in their depths (a/n:  ooo, how poetic of me….)

            Gohan was suddenly rammed from behind by what felt like, well, something you would get rammed from behind with.  He also felt himself falling and landed on the floor with a little 'oof', which became a bigger oof when whatever it was that rammed him fell on his stomach.  He looked up and saw a pair of blue eyes, clear as the ocean yet, with a certain sadness and loneliness radiating from them.

            Gohan and Videl sat in a rather tangled mess on the floor in front of their whole English class, staring deep into each other's eyes.  The teacher, Mr.  Griper, cleared his throat.  Gohan and Videl looked up at the smirking teacher and then turned to see the class laughing at them, a couple of the boys letting out cat calls at the fallen duo.  Suddenly Videl and Gohan realized the position they were in and hurried too stand up and recover their dignity.  

            "Now, if you two are quite finished, I will begin class.  I wouldn't want to _fall_ any further behind in class."  Mr.  Griper chuckled at his own joke.  Gohan and Videl just hurried to their seats.  Erasa leaned over to talk to her friends.

            "Hey guys, guess what?  I called Bulma Briefs yesterday after school and actually got to talk to her and her husband!  I'm going over there Saturday at 2:00!"  the bubbly blonde whispered so as not to be caught.  Gohan was surprised Erasa had spoken to Vegeta.  He usually tried to avoid phones and had a tendency of blowing them up instead of answering them.  

            "You talked to Bulma Briefs husband?"  Gohan asked, careful not to mention him by name.  No one knew he knew the Briefs, and Gohan intended on keeping that way for as long as possible.  

            "Well, he answered the phone, but he sounded like he was in a bad mood.  He said 'What?' and when I asked to speak to Bulma, he yelled 'Onna, for you!' and then dropped the phone on the table. But she was really nice.  She sounded excited to meet me and told me all about the stuff we were going to do on Saturday.  She said she'd show me her lab, all around Capsule Corp., take me to lunch, and maybe even go shopping with her someday!  Can you imagine, shopping with Bulma Briefs?" 

            _Yes, I can.  It's not a pretty sight._   Gohan thought to himself.  Videl looked at Gohan.  "Gohan, do you know if your father is busy this weekend?  I would like to come talk to him."  She asked.

            He blinked.  "No, he's not busy as far as I know.  But you could call and check."  

            Videl glared at Gohan.  She still thought he was hiding something, besides who his dad really was.  (a/n:  oh Videl, you have no idea….)  _I'll find you out, Son Gohan.)_

"Yeah, well, I talked to Yamcha last night.  We're going to a wrestling match Friday night and then the gym on Saturday.  I bet there'll be chicks all over us. _ Yeah, and a flying cat.  I wonder if Puar has to buy a ticket for wrestling matches…_

            "Gohan, did you call Hercule?"  Erasa asked.

            "No, I didn't have an opportunity.  But I will tonight or tomorrow."  Gohan replied.  

            "It'd be so great to talk to Hercule one on one.  I've been friends with Videl for years, but I've never really gotten to meet her father.  He's usually training when I go over.  Gosh Gohan, you get to hear the Cell Games from someone who was actually there!"  Erasa continued to bubble.

            Gohan really didn't have a response to that.  After all, he had been there too.  And was the one who had actually defeated Cell. (A/N: For sake of argument, Gohan defeated Cell when Gohan had him down and weakened, instead of letting Cell regain his strength.  This also explains how Goku is still alive.  And this is before Buu and all of that.)

Gohan was saved from a response by the teacher.  "If you four in the back would kindly be quiet, I can continue!"  Immediately they were quiet.  But Gohan was thinking to himself….

*~*~*~*~*~*

            Gohan was still pondering when lunch rolled around.  _Can I really sit and listen to that windbag spout about how he beat Cell?  And I thought watching Barney with Goten took strength…_  Then Gohan noticed Videl playing soccer with some other guys.  The sun was shining on her hair, bringing out reddish highlights in it.  Her face was flushed from exertion, but not so much she looked bad.  And the way the muscles in her legs flexed when she reared up to kick the ball… And how the wind pushed her shirt so that her shape was well defined and surprisingly noticeable…Gohan felt something in his nose and when he reached up felt a tiny trickle of blood running out of it.  He just stared at it in disbelief, and then looked back at Videl.  No, he couldn't be feeling like this towards Videl….It was _Videl_ for crying out loud!

            Videl noticed Gohan sitting there with blood on his hands and got worried.  She hurried over to where he was sitting and leaned over him.  "Hey Gohan, you ok?'' She asked.

            Gohan looked up into those eyes again.  The deep, clear blue eyes he had seen earlier in the day.  Still with the sadness, still with the loneliness, but now, now there was something else, but what was it exactly?  He was also very aware of how close she was to him; he could actually feel her body heat.

            Videl looked into Gohan's eyes again, the dark limpid eyes that held so much pain and anger; but there was something else there that wasn't there earlier, which Videl couldn't recognize it.  She'd never seen it before.

            Suddenly Gohan began to feel very nervous and jumped up.  "Oh, I'm fine.  Nothing's wrong.  I just gotta go to the bathroom."  And with that, Gohan scurried off.

            _Huh, that was weird._  Videl thought to herself and went back to the soccer game.


	4. Interview

Ok, short chappie!  Sorry about that, but I have a midterm tomorrow and I kinda gotta cram for it, but I also really wanted to update tonight!  I've gotten like, thirteen reviews so far!  That's a record for me for one day!  I love you all!

As promised in my summary, I will explain the title of this story. In Japanese, Gohan means "Fried Rice".  Hades is another word for Hell, which I didn't think I could use in a title.  So Fried Rice's Hades translates to Gohan's Hell, which basically is what this story is.  

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  Wish I did though.  It would make my life a lot easier.

Chapter 4:  Interview

            The next day, Friday, Gohan woke up extra early.  Not that he particularly wanted to, but his mind was full and he couldn't sleep.  What were these feelings he was having towards Videl?  Certainly he didn't…_like_ her like her did he?  Like her like a girlfriend like Erasa and Sharpner liked each other?

            Gohan put his hand on his forehead, having given himself a headache from too many 'likes'.  Gohan, scholar though he is, didn't enjoy thinking too early in the morning.  When his alarm clock finally went off, Gohan actually got out of bed.  It would be the first time all week he would get to school on time. 

            Gohan meandered into the kitchen, where Chichi and Goten were already up.  Goku had developed a fondness for sleeping in (which was for him, 6:30) so he wasn't present yet.  Chichi turned around and saw Gohan sitting at the table and cocked her eyebrows at him.

            "Why are you up so early, Gohan?"  Chichi asked him.  Gohan looked at her, confused.

            "Don't I have to go to school today?"  he replied.

            "No sweetie.  I thought you knew.  You have today off as a Teacher Work Day."  Chichi informed him.  

            "Huh.  I'm going back to bed."  Gohan went back up to his room and actually managed to fall asleep for a good three hours.  However, Goten finally got bored and woke him up.  Gohan then got to spend the entire day training with his dad and little brother.  It was heaven on earth.

            Later that night, Gohan decided to call and try to set up an appointment with Hercule.  Hercule of course, wasn't home, but the butler told Gohan to head over at about 10:00 the next morning because Hercule was usually up and around by then.  Goku walked in just as Gohan hung up the phone.

            "Who was that, son?"  Goku asked.

            "Oh, I called Hercule and set up an appointment to interview him."  Gohan answered.

            Goku laughed.  "That should be fun, listening to him tell you how he beat Cell."

            "Yeah, I'm aware.  It'll be great."

*~*~*~*~*~

            The next morning Gohan rang the doorbell of the Satan's mansion. It was a few minutes before ten and he still wasn't looking forwards to this interview.  _First I have to interview this baka, and then I have to go spar with Vegeta until Erasa leaves!  What an exciting day I have planned!  _Gohan thought sourly to himself.  

            The door opened to reveal an older lady, maybe about fifty.  "Oh, you must be Gohan!  Videl talks about you all the time.  And Mr.  Hercule is expecting you.  Come in, come in."  the woman scurried off and Gohan followed.

            "Mr. Hercule is training so you'll have to interview him in the gym."  The maid explained.  Gohan looked around as he walked through the Satan mansion.  Although not nearly as big as Capsule Corp, it was just as posh.  And covered in Hercule Satan memorabilia.  Including a life sized painting at the top of the stairs.   Gohan's eyebrow twitched.  As they walked back to the gym, Gohan realized that Hercule would probably  expect him to work out too.  _At least I have a gi with me._  

            Right before he walked into Satan's pit, a thought hit him.  _Videl talks about me all the time?_ Gohan wondered in his head.  But he didn't really have time to ponder too much, as he was confronted the one and only afroed dude in all of Japan, Hercule Satan himself.  

            "Hey, you must be the kid from the school!   Gosun, isn't it?  You're awfully scrawny, kid! But I can bulk you up.  I am Hercule after all, the guy that beat Cell."  Hercule boomed.

            Gohan blinked.  Oh, today was gonna be loads of fun.  "Actually sir, my name is Gohan .  And I just came over to ask you a few questions about yourself."

            "Well, Gosun, if you want to interview me you'll have to do so while exercising.  Go change and come back."  Hercule commanded, lifting a 100 lb barbell above his head.  

            Gohan was really glad he didn't have to use one of Hercule's gi's.   He dug down to the bottom of his bag and pulled out the capsule that held a gi.  Quickly changing, Gohan headed back out.  

            Hercule seemed a little surprised at the muscles Gohan bore. (A/N:  Gohan….muscles….yummy…)  But he quickly hid it behind his normal boasting.  "Well, Gosun, we'll have you built up soon."

            _Right…_  Gohan headed over to the free weights and started curling 80.  Now, Gohan didn't notice this at all but Hercule sweatdropped at the sight.  

            "Well, kid, maybe we should get on with the interview."  Hercule stuttered, suddenly wanting this kid out of his house as soon as possible. 

            Gohan shrugged and pulled a notebook out of his bag.  "OK, first question.  What is your full name?"

            "Hercule Melvin Satan." Gohan dutifully wrote this down, laughing internally about Hercule's ridiculous middle name.(A/N: not that Hercule's name isn't ridiculous in the first place.  I just felt like adding on.

            "OK, do you have any family?"

            "Just my darling sweetpea, Videl."  Gohan wrote this down as well.

            Now for the question Gohan had been dreading.  "What have you contributed to the community?"  Gohan asked, not wanting to listen to the answer.  

            "What have I contributed to the community?  Why, I beat Cell who wanted to destroy the entire world."  Hercule then launched into the complete story of how he beat Cell. (A/N:  I didn't feel like getting into it, cause I am too lazy.  Basically, Hercule tells Gohan the story like from the World Tournament at the beginning of the Buu Saga.  Geez, I don't like Hercule!)  Gohan just sat there, listening and not believing anyone could be so dumb as too actually believe this stuff.  Once Hercule had finished, Gohan packed all of his stuff away.  

            "Thank you for your time, Mr. Satan.  It's been a pleasure."  Gohan, ever so polite, said and walked out of the gym, not even bothering to change.  He was going over to Capsule Corp. right now anyway.

            Videl was walking down the stairs at the exact moment Gohan walked by the foot of the stairs.  She was about to say something when she noticed his rather showy attire. _I didn't know Gohan had so many muscles…he looks good in that gi…_  Videl widened her eyes at her thoughts?  What was happening to her?  She decided she wanted to find more out about Gohan, and soon.  With a devious little smile on her face, Videl walked over to the phone and dialed…

OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH, does this count as an evil cliffhanger?  I'm not sure, cause most of you can prolly figure out who Videl is calling!  But if it is an evil cliffhanger, I'm so proud of myself cause it's the first one I've ever done!

P.S.  Pickles my Hammer of Doom says hello!

P.P.S  Please review so Pickles continues to say hello and doesn't have to attack you!  There is a reason he is named the Hammer of Doom!

P.P.P.S  This is gonna be the last update until Monday or possibly Tuesday.  I get to go home this weekend for my birthday!  Yay Liz!!!!

P.P.P.P.S.  Haha, fooled you!

Look, if you click right below this, I bet you could send me a review!!!!!


	5. What the Blonde Girl Saw

Hey Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update!  My birthday was on Monday and I got fun stuff to play with.  Like the End of Evangelion movie.  If you haven't watched Neon Genesis Evangelion, GO FIND IT!!!!!  It's one of the best anime's ever.  Anyway, I've been  writing this chapter since Monday during my algebra class.  It's the interview with Bulma and Erasa, and I think it's pretty damn funny.  Or maybe its not.  I dunno.  Please review and I'll be happy forever.

Oh, and Pickles says hello and that he is a little lonely.  Being a Hammer of Doom doesn't get you many friends.  But, loyal readers, don't fear!  My daddy is gonna buy me a screwdriver and it's gonna be Onion, the Screwdriver of Fear, and they will be friends.

Chapter 5: What the Blonde Girl Saw

            Gohan walked into Capsule Corp. and found Bulma in the kitchen.  "Oh, hey Gohan.  What brings you over here?"  Bulma asked.

            "My friend Erasa is our high school buddy.  I thought I'd come over and distract Vegeta so he didn't do anything."  Gohan said, helping himself to the refrigerator.

            "That's a good idea, Gohan.  I was worried about if he would behave while Erasa was here."  Bulma replied, looking relieved.

            "By the way, where's Trunks?"  Gohan asked, piling meat on his sandwich.

            "He's over at your house, spending the night."

            That was something to look forwards too.  The morning with Hercule, the afternoon with Vegeta, and the evening with the demonic duo.            

            Right then, Vegeta came stalking into the kitchen and stopped short when he saw Gohan.  "Kakarott brat #1, why are you here?"  Vegeta demanded.

            "I've come to spar."  Gohan answered calmly.

            "Hmmph.  About time you started acting like a Saiyan again.  Meet me in the gravity room in ten minutes."  Vegeta replied, opening the refrigerator.

            Gohan went ahead into the Gravity Room.  He heard the doorbell ring at exactly the same time as Vegeta walked in to meet Gohan.

            "That must be your class brat the woman is supposed to talk to.  Too bad you showed up.  I was going to have some fun with her."

            _I know.  _ Gohan thought to himself.  _That's why I'm here._

*~*~*~*~

            Erasa walked into Capsule Corp., so overwhelmed she was ready to pass out.  Capsule Corp was easily the biggest house she'd ever seen, even bigger than Videl's.  And Bulma Briefs herself had answered the door.  Erasa had figured there would be servants for that. 

            Bulma was even more beautiful in per than on TV or in pictures, which is the only other way Erasa had ever seen her.

            "Hi!"  Bulma greeted cheerily, having just shooed Vegeta away.

            "H…hello."  Erasa stumbled.  It was the first time in her life the bubbly blonde wasn't…bubbly.

            "Come on in.  I've been waiting all day to talk to you."  Bulma continued, not even noticing that Erasa was busy staring at the entry hall.

            Bulma kept chatting aimlessly on in the way only a human used to Saiyan company can.  Erasa dutifully followed.  Eventually, Erasa found herself seated in the gigantic kitchen, a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in front of her.  Bulma paused for a breath and looked expectantly at Erasa.  This snapped Erasa out of her daze.

            "Oh, I'm sorry.  It's just that I've never been anywhere this fancy.  Wow, is your house always like this?"  Erasa asked.

            Bulma looked around.  "Yeah, pretty much."  Erasa's eyes got wide.  Bulma just got up to put Erasa's plate and glass in the sink.  "Unless some stupid Saiyan has fried something."  Bulma muttered under her breath.

            Bulma then led Erasa back towards her lab, chatting the entire way.  Erasa had recovered from her shock and was back to her normal self- in other words, chatty.  Once inside the lab, Erasa showed a side of herself that few had seen.  Underneath the blonde cap and ditzy giggle, Erasa was a scientific genius.  She just didn't like science, so she never showed it.

            "So it's this interdimensional chamber that's really inside the capsule and is what the object is held in?"  Erasa asked. 

            Bulma was surprised.  No one had ever figured out the capsule so quickly.  Actually, no one outside the Briefs family had figured the capsule out, period.  Bulma was also a little nervous.  What if Erasa told a rival company the secret of the capsule?  Capsule Corp.  would be ruined!

            "Hey, Erasa, you aren't going to tell anyone about the capsules, are you?"  Bulma asked.  Erasa blinked.

             "Of course not.  I wouldn't do anything like that."

            Bulma sighed, relieved.  Still she made a mental not to use the dragonballs to erase Erasa's memory of capsules.  Bulma the led Erasa out of the lab to show her the rest of Capsule Corp.  By doing so, they had to walk right past the Gravity Room, where it just so happened Gohan was and the outer view screen was on.  Looking at the screen, Erasa saw Gohan, aka "Booknerd" beating the crap out of another man, who was bearing the crap out of Gohan.  Once again, Erasa was surprised into silence.  _Gohan can fight?  And so well?_ Erasa wondered to herself. 

            Right then, the smaller guy put his left hand (which appeared to be sparking) out in front of himself.  Gohan's eyes widened ever so minutely, but his hands immediately cupped themselves to his side.  Also sparking.  Both appeared to be saying something, but Erasa could tell what.  Two beams of light shot out and the whole room was filled with light.  When the light dimmed, Gohan and the other fighter were up in the air, singed around the edges, and glaring at each other.  Then, still flying, the two went after each other again.  Looking around the room, Erasa noticed a digital display that read '250x Earth gravity'. _What is this place and what is up with those two?_

            Bulma finally noticed that Erasa was no longer with her.  She wasn't in the immediate vicinity either.  Bulma retraced her steps until Erasa came into view and then stopped dead in her tracks.  Erasa was standing in front of the Gravity Room view screen looking like a deer caught in headlights.  

            _Shit.  How'm I gonna explain this? _Bulma thought desperately.  

            "Ummm… I see you've found my, ummm, Experiment Room.  Gohan and my husband are just experimenting with some, uh, new anti-gravity suits and energy propelling palms pods.  Pretty good, aren't they?  Bulma stuttered.  She needed to get this girl out of  Capsule Corp. before anything else happened!

            Erasa just looked up at Bulma.  The older woman was obviously hiding something.  Erasa knew that no one in the world was advanced enough to develop flying devices that had that much dexterity.  _I wondered what the truth is._    Suddenly, Erasa wanted nothing more than to be out of Capsule Corp.  Throwing a glance at her watch, Erasa faked a gasp.  "Oh, I told my mother I would be home by four to help her with dinner.  I need to get going."

            "Ok, I'll walk you too the door."  Bulma answered.

            Once  Erasa was safely outside, Bulma stormed to the Gravity Room, ready to give the unsuspecting Saiyans a piece of her mind.

*~*~*~*~*

            Once she was safely outside, Erasa said aloud "What the hell was all that?"  Despite her scientific genius, Erasa was still a natural born gossip and couldn't resist telling someone what she had seen.  She pulled out her cell phone and called her best friend…Videl.

*~*~*~*~*

            "Uh huh. Yeah, that's really strange.  Yeah,  I understand.  Well, I'm going over there tonight, so I'll see if I can figure anything out.  Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow."  Videl hung up with Erasa, who had just told her everything about the adventure at Capsule Corp.  _Hmmm, I knew something was up with Gohan.  I'll have to figure this out.  _  



	6. Frying Pans and Thunderstorms

Here it is, my next chapter! TAAADAAAA!!!!!  Sorry if you think it's been too long.  My life has been rather hectic and if it weren't for the fact that I have a really blow-off algebra class, this chapter probably would not have happened for another week.  

Be warned, this chapter contains a lot of fluff and cutesiness.  And if anyone tells me the people were OOC, I DON'T CARE! THIS IS MY FIC AND I CAN MANIPULATE PEOPLE AS I PLEASE!!!!!

Pickles says hello.  He's still lonely cause my dad forgot the screwdriver, again. Oh well.

Is anyone really interested in reading the interview between Sharpner and Yamcha?  Cause I'll write it if you are.

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.  Well, in the copyrighted since.  I did win an E-bay auction of all the episodes and movies.  It kicks ass!  I did the math, and its like, 12 straight days of DBZ.  I love e-bay.

I love all of you, my reviewers.  If you would like to talk to me personally, my AOL screen name is Lizzydancer2002.  I'm working on changing it, but if you want to, go ahead and IM me.

One more thing.  This is the longest chapter I've ever written on my own.  I can't guarantee that the following chapters will be this long.  It's just that this chapter is kinda a pivotal point in the plot.  You'll understand once you read it.

Ok, I lied.  Just to clarify:  Saiyaman never happened.  Goten can fly.  Goku is alive and well.  Videl doesn't know about Saiyans.  Then end.  I promise, no more of these author's notes up top.

"……."  Indicates talking

_Italics_ indicate thoughts to self

::…..:: indicate bond

Chapter 6:  Frying Pans and Thunderstorms

            Gohan flew home a little slower than he normally would.  Vegeta had been training hard and Gohan had had to use a lot of energy while sparring.  And in vain too, because Erasa had seen them anyway.  That was another reason he was tired.  Bulma, though not particularly strong, had a temper equal to any Final Flash on how it made you feel once released.  After she had left, Gohan could barely pick up his arms to keep sparring. He had quickly pulled out and gone home.

            _And I still have to deal with the Demonic Duo when I get home.  Maybe Dad'll take them sparring if he hasn't already.  Kami, I just want to take a nap…at least there isn't anything else I have to deal with tonight.  _Gohan thought to himself.  Soon he saw his house in the distance, and his slightly blood caked face smiled. _Home!_

            Goten and Trunks were out front when Gohan landed.   They both turned and stared at how beat up Gohan looked.  "Wow, big brother, were you attacked?"  Goten asked.  

            "Don't be stupid, Goten.  Could any normal humans do that to Gohan?  Obviously, it was my dad.  He says Gohan doesn't train enough and is becoming weak.  Of course, since my dad is Prince of all Saiyans, he is naturally stronger, especially since you and your dad and brother are just third class fighters."  Trunks said arrogantly.

            This made Goten mad.  "Your dad isn't stronger thanmy dad! Or Gohan!"  Trunks just rolled his eyes.  

            "Yes he is!  He's royalty!"  Trunks argued back.

            Goten, in a sudden fit of intelligence, yelled "His planet doesn't even exist anymore!  He's not prince of anyone! And he's not stronger than Daddy or Brother!" At that, Goten launched himself at Trunks.  The two fought for a while before turning Super Saiyan and flying off.  _I should probably go after them to make sure they don't hurt themselves too much…oh well.  They can take care of themselves.  _Gohan watched the pair fly off and then walked slowly into the house.  

            Only to be hit by the Frying Pan of Doom.  Normally, Gohan could just shake it off.  But he was seriously tired and the pan knocked him to the floor.  He just lied there and looked up at his mother, who had yet to notice the condition of her oldest son and was giving him her all.

            "Son Gohan!  Where have you been all day?  You should have been home hours ago and finished your homework!  I've had to deal with your brother and Trunks all day until your father came home and took them!  Now we have company coming and I'll never have dinner ready in time….Gohan, what happened to you?  Oh no, are you hurt?  Was it Vegeta again?  I'll send your father over there right now!  Actually I'll go myself!"  Chichi, in the grand tradition of mothers of going from furious to protective in 0.03 seconds,  raised her frying pan above her head and started walking out the door.  Gohan, deciding to save any hapless people wandering around Mt. Pauzu , got up and stopped her. 

            "Mom, I'm fine!  I was just sparring with Vegeta and it got a little heavy.  And I'll finish my homework before dinner.  But who's coming over?  Are Bulma and Vegeta coming?"  Gohan asked.

            Chichi, back to normal Chichi mode, started some more rice.  "Oh, that girl you were talking about from school who has to interview your father, Videl I think. She called earlier and asked if she could come over tonight and talk to Goku, so I went ahead and invited her to dinner."  

            Gohan couldn't believe it.  "V…Videl is coming over tonight?"  he stammered.  He would get to sit and look at those big blue eyes all through dinner?  His eyes took on a slightly glazed look.  Chichi, her maternal instincts picking up on this, got hearts in her eyes.  "Gohan, should I expecting grandchildren any time soon?"  she asked.

            Gohan snapped out of his funk.  "What?" then the question registered and he began to flail his arms around in that really funny way Gohan does.  "No, of course not!  She's just a friend!"   Gohan turned and ran out of the kitchen.  _Grandkids, grandkids, grandkids!  _Chichi sang to herself and continued with dinner.

            Gohan fled to the couch where he just laid and stared at the ceiling.  Suddenly, Goku's head appeared in Gohan's line of vision.  "Hi!"  Goku exclaimed loudly.  Gohan just groaned.  "Gee Gohan, you don't look so good.  Did you have a good spar with  Vegeta?  I sparred with Goten and Trunks today.  Oh, your friend Videl is coming over tonight!  She sounds really nice."  Goku said.

            "Yeah, I know.  Mom told me and then started asking me about grandchildren.  I just want to take a nap."  Gohan replied.

            "Why would your mother ask you about grandchildren?" Goku pondered.  Then he took on a sly smile.  "Unless you like this girl more than you let on?"  

            "DAD!  Don't you start in on me too!  She is just a friend!"  Gohan said, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks.  Goku just started to laugh and walked out of the room.  He came back in the room a minute later with a senzu bean and threw it at Gohan.  "Whatever you say, son.  Eat that so you can look your best for Videl!"  Goku continued to laugh as he walked to the kitchen.

            _I give up…_

*~*~*~*~

            Videl couldn't believe how far away Gohan lived.  It took her almost two hours to get there in her jetcopter.  But she did have to admit it was very beautiful around his house.  She landed her copter and capsulized it.  She straightened her shirt as she walked up to the door.  _Ok, Son Gohan, it's time for me to find out about you!_  Videl thought to herself, convinced not to let her guard down and get some answers.

            However, her guard got partially melted when the door got answered.  It was a little boy, probably around seven or so, and he was just adorable!  He looked up at her and smiled.  "Hi! You must be Videl!  Gohan told me you were coming over to talk to Daddy!"  Goten chirped. 

            Gohan showed up at that moment and looked down at his brother with a smile.  "Hey, squirt, why don't you go help mom in the kitchen?"  Goten nodded and scurried off to the kitchen to help his mother.  Trunks had disappeared into the back of the house to "get some mental stimulation other than the third class baka's" which probably meant he was pouting because Goten beat him in a spar.  

            Videl looked at Gohan, surprised.  "I didn't know you had a little brother!  He's so young.  I would've expected at least thirteen, not seven!"  Videl exclaimed.

            Gohan scratched his head in the familiar Son way.  "Hehe, well, Goten was a bit of a surprise.  Not that nobody wanted him!  It had just been eleven years since me so my parents weren't expecting any more.  He's really cute though.  And he likes everyone.  He's a lot like my dad in that way.  Speaking of my dad, come meet him and my mother."  Gohan headed off towards the kitchen, with Videl in his wake.  Right before they entered, Gohan heard the familiar "bong" of a Saiyan-proof skillet hitting the head of a not-so-frying-pan-proof Saiyan (A/N:  I just love Chichi with her frying pan!!!).  _Oh geez. I was hoping Mom and Dad could control themselves for one night!  What's Videl gonna think when she finds out about the frying pan?  _Gohan thought to himself.  

            Sure enough, the two entered the kitchen to find Chichi standing triumphantly with her frying pan and Goku nursing a growing bump on his forehead.  Videl leaned over and whispered, "Did your mother just hit your father with a frying pan?" 

            Gohan nodded.  "Doesn't that hurt?"  Videl whispered-exclaimed.

            Gohan nodded again.  Chichi, noticing a girl whispering in her son's ear, immediately got hearts in her eyes.  Gohan noticed this however, and got the introductions started.

            "Hey Dad, this is Videl, the girl who is going to interview you."  Gohan said.

            "Hey Videl!"  Goku said, forgetting about his bump and plastering the famous Son grin on his face.  "Nice to finally meet you.  Gohan talks about you sometimes."  Goku finished, shaking Videl's hand. 

            Videl was at a loss for words.  Son Goku was one of the most famous people in the martial arts world and she was actually meeting him.  And he wasn't getting all boasty about his accomplishments like her father would.  

            "And this is my mother, Son Chichi." 

            Videl turned around ad her mouth dropped open even more.  "You…you competed in the 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai!  You fought Goku in the finals!  You are the sole reason women are allowed to compete in tournaments!  You've been one of my heroes since I was a little girl!"  Videl gasped.  Then she turned on Gohan. 

            "Why didn't you tell me your mother was famous too?  What else are you hiding?"  Videl demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

            Videl didn't know it, but she had forever endeared herself in Chichi's eyes.  Not only had she known Chichi was a martial artist, but she could obviously control Gohan.  Chichi decided that she would get Videl her very own frying pan for a wedding present.

            ::Goku, don't you think Videl is perfect for Gohan?::

            ::Perfect for what, Chichi?::

            ::Marriage, Goku!  Videl is perfect for marriage to Gohan.  Remember us getting married?::

            ::Oh yeah.  Do you really think so?  Gohan looks a little scared of her.::

            There was silence in the bond for a moment.  ::Don't you disagree with me, Son Goku!  If I say they are perfect for each other, THEN THEY ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!!!!!::

            Goku cringed and took a step back from his wife.  Sometimes she was a little scary (A/N: Like father, like son!).  ::Sorry Chi.  Whatever you say!::

            :: Oh, we'll have the most precious grandchildren!  I hope there's a girl…::  Chichi broke the connection and continued cooking dinner.  Goku went back to watching Videl and his son interact.

            "Hey, I'm sorry.  I didn't realize you would know about my mother too!   And  there's nothing else, I promise!" (A/N: Not right now. She gets to learn later) Gohan defended himself, taking a step backwards.

            Goten had been watching all the time.  He thought it was funny the way Videl fussed at Gohan the same way his mother fussed at his father, but really didn't think much deeper than that.  He was too hungry.  Goten went over to his mother and pulled on her skirt.

            "Mommy, when is dinner going to be ready?"  he asked.

            "In a minute.  Why don't you and Trunks go get the outside table ready?" she replied.

            "Oh boy!  We get to eat outside!  Woohoo!  Trunks, come on, we get to eat outside!"  Goten yelled to his friend, who appeared more quickly than seemed possible.  The two scampered outside to set up the table.

            "Here, Gohan, can you carry this?"  Gohan took the bowl of rice from his mother. 

            "Goku, here."  Goku got a tub (A/N: a bath sized tub) of fish soup.  "Oh, and send in Goten and Trunks.  I need them to carry some stuff too!"  Chichi yelled at the retreating menfolk.

            Goten got a few (30) loaves of bread while Trunks got a veritable garden of vegetables.  Videl just watched this, astounded.  Could they actually eat this much?

            "Ok, Videl.  Now we can take out our share." Chichi handed Videl a regular sized pot of soup and a loaf of bread.  Chichi carried a bowl of rice and a bowl of vegetables.  

            "Why do we need our own shares?"  Videl asked as the two headed outdoors.

            Chichi rolled her eyes.  "You've never seen these guys eat.  We'd never get anything if we didn't keep out our own portions."

            Videl's curiosity was plenty whetted now.  Exactly how much could these guys eat, seriously.  She soon found out..

            "Wow, Chichi, this is really good!"  Videl said, chewing slowly to savor the flavor (A/N:  I'm a poet who didn't know it! **Looks around for cheers**  I need more friends).  She looked over at the Saiyans, who were doing their typical vacuum approach to food.  Chichi followed her gaze. 

            "Thanks.  And you get used to it."  She said in reference to the guys.

            "Do you even think they taste it?"  Videl asked.

            "I've been asking myself that same question for years and I've finally decided that no, they don't."  Chichi replied with a small laugh.

            Goku and the rest finally pushed their plates away.  "That was really good,  Chi!"  he said appreciatively.  

            "Yeah, Mom, it was great!"  Gohan remarked, rubbing his stomach.

            "May Trunks and I be excused?"  Goten asked.  Chichi nodded and the two demi-Saiyans shot off into the woods.

            "So Videl, when did you want to start this interview?"  Goku asked.  

            "Whenever.  I only have a few questions I need to ask you."  Videl replied.

            "Then go for it."

            "Ok, first off, what's your full name?"

            Goku thought about this one for a minute.  "Goku Kakarott Son."  He finally answered.

            "Kakarott?"  Videl asked.

            "I was adopted when I was a baby.  Kakarott is my birth name."  Goku explained.

            "Oh, ok.  Well, then, do you have any family?"  Videl asked, already knowing the answer.

            "Well, besides the ones you already know, my father's name was Bardock and I had a brother named Radditz.  But I only found out about them fourteen years ago so I don't know much about them.  And my adoptive grandfather's name was Gohan.  Oh, and I count my friend Vegeta as a relative, because he's the same as me."  Goku said.

            "How's he the same as you."  Videl asked, curious.

            This stumped Goku for  a while.  He knew he couldn't tell Videl all about the Saiyans and everything, but he also had to answer her question.

            "Well, he was adopted too.  And he also is a martial artist."  Goku answered, glad he could think of something that wasn't too far from the truth.

            "Oh.  What do you think you have contributed to the community?"  Videl asked.

            "Gosh, I really don't know.  A long time ago I was famous as a martial artist and people really liked me.  But recently, I'm not too sure if I've done anything important.  I guess that my martial arts skills would count, because people just really liked to see them.  I've always like to make people happy and if watching me spar does that, then I guess that's what I've contributed to the community."  Goku said with his Goku smile.

            Videl was touched.  Unlike her father, who would have gone on about how wonderful he is and what amazing skills he has and how he should be rewarded with constant praise, Goku gave a simple answer that was completely unselfish.  He did what he did because it pleased other people.  It wasn't anything for show or self-gratification.  It was purely for the sake of other human beings.  

            "Wow, Mr. Son.  That's really great."  Videl said, not really knowing what to say.

            "Call me Goku.  Are their anymore questions?"  Goku asked cheerily.

            "Uh, no.  I guess I'll be going now."  Videl said, standing up from her chair.  At that exact moment Goten came running back to the table and jumped on her legs.

            "Don't go yet, Videl!  I wanted to stay and train with us!"  Goten begged, looking up at Videl with puppy eyes (A/N: awwwwwwwwww).

            "Isn't it kinda late for training?" Videl asked, glancing at her watch.  It was almost 8 o'clock.

            "Oh, we usually train for about an hour after dinner if Mom let's us."  Gohan said, jumping into the conversation.  All four pairs of Saiyan eyes, plus one human pair, turned and looked at Chichi.

            "Oh, all right.  But only if you help me clear the table first."  Chichi proclaimed with the air of royalty giving away a grand gift.  The table had never been cleared faster.  Then the five of them, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Videl headed out to a clearing.

            "Now, since you already know the basics, I won't have you spar with the boys.  Gohan, why don't you go ahead and spar with Videl and I'll take the two others?"  Goku said, all serious now.  Gohan nodded.

            "Now, Gohan, I don't want to go easy on me just because I'm a girl!"  Videl called to her opponent with a smile.

            "Why would I go easy on you Videl?  You'd probably beat me up more seriously for that than just regular sparring!"  Gohan called back, enjoying the banter.  Videl just smiled more broadly and then launched herself at him.  The two sparred strongly, circling around each.  Gohan was surprised at how strong she was for a human with no special training.  He could tell she had a lot of potential.

            Videl was surprised at how strong Gohan was and how fast he moved for a man his size.  It was like hitting a brick wall.  _Well, yeah, you knew that Videl.  Remember the day in English when you crashed into each other?_  Videl thought to herself as she blocked another punch from Gohan.

            The group continued to spar for forty-five minutes, not even noticing the storm clouds brewing above.  Gohan hit Videl lightly (for him) on the shoulder; she went flying across the clearing.  Gohan ran after her.

            "Videl, are you alright?"  he asked worriedly.  She was just lying there, not moving with her eyes shut.  Suddenly her eyes popped open and, with the speed of some sort of fast moving object, she grabbed Gohan by the scuff of his gi and flipped him over, straddling his waist (A/N:  Sneaky, sneaky Videl!).

            "Hah!  I win!"  She crowed victoriously.  The two laughed for a minute.  But then they caught each other's eyes, and the laughter died away.  They just stayed how they were, looking at each other (A/N: I have a fetish with eyes.  Have you noticed?).  Gohan started to move his hand to her cheek when a giant clap of thunder sounded from above, followed by a few drops of warm rain.  Videl screamed and fell over, looking up at the sky fearfully.   She had never admit it too anyone, but she was deathly afraid of storms.   Nor had she ever told anyone why she was so scared of them….

            Gohan noticed that Videl seemed scared.  He looked around and saw his father, Goten and Trunks still sparring.  They were unfazed by the rain.  But then he looked back at Videl.  She was had stood up, but her body was as tense as a spring.  

            "Hey, guys, I think it's about to rain.  We should head in."  Gohan called above the wind.  The others turned and looked at him.

            "But it's not a big storm, Gohan.  It'll be fine."  Goku argued. He was having fun and didn't want to stop.

            Gohan looked at Videl.  She looked ready to break.  "Yeah, but Mom'll be mad if you keep Goten out in the rain."

            "I guess.  Ok, let's head in."  

~*~*~*~

            Once back at the house, everyone took a shower.  Videl had an extra capsule of clothes with her, which was a good thing.  Chichi made them all hot chocolate as they watched the storm.  It had gotten much worse.  The wind was now howling and the lightning was almost constant.   Videl was more relaxed now that she was in out of the rain, but Gohan could tell she still wasn't completely comfortable.  _I wonder why she is so afraid of storms…_ He thought to himself.

            "Videl, you can't fly home in this."  Chichi proclaimed at ten o'clock.  She had already adopted this girl as one of the family and would not let her out into a dangerous situation.  "You will stay here tonight.  You'll sleep in Gohan's room and he can sleep out on the couch."

            Videl couldn't argue.  She didn't want to go out in this weather.  "Thank you Chichi.  I'm pretty tired.  I think I'll head to bed now."  

            "That sounds good.  I think we all should go to bed."  Goku said with a mighty yawn.  The two chibi's hurried off to brush their teeth and go to bed, with a bossy Chichi following them to make sure they actually did.  Gohan showed Videl to his room and grabbed an extra blanket for himself. 

            "You aren't mad because you have to sleep on the couch are you?" Videl asked Gohan before he left. 

            Gohan smiled.  "Of course not.  I would rather sleep on the couch than have you get hurt in the storm.  Good night!"  With that, Gohan headed to the couch.

            _And now, I'm all alone in the storm.  Again…_ Videl thought to herself.

~*~*~*~

            Gohan was awakened at around three in the morning by another huge clap of thunder.  Being the Saiyan that he was, he decided to get a snack.  On the way to the kitchen, he heard small sobs coming from one of the bedrooms.  _Funny, I thought Goten had gotten over his fear of storms…_  Gohan thought to himself, walking down the hall.  He stopped short when he realized the crying was coming from his room.  Where Videl was currently staying.

            He pressed his ear up to the door.  Right then there was another huge thunder and he could hear Videl cry a little harder.  Knocking softly, he entered.  He was confused by what he saw.  Videl was lying on the far side of his bed, curled in the fetal position, crying her eyes out.  Gohan walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder.  "Hey Videl, what's wrong?"

            Videl let out a small shriek at the contact, but calmed when she saw it was just Gohan.  "Sorry, did I wake you up?  It's just that…I don't like storms…they scare me…"  There was another peal of thunder, and Videl whimpered.  Gohan was surprised to see her like this.  Usually she was so tough, so strong. 

            "Hey, do you want to talk about it?"  Gohan asked gently.  Obviously something had happened to Videl during a storm and she was traumatized by it.  He sat down near her. 

            She continued to lie there.  "You don't have to say anything if you don't want."  Gohan said and waited.  After  a few minutes, he decided she had gone back to sleep and stood to leave.

            "Please don't leave yet."  He heard softly behind him.  He turned around and saw her eyes, those big beautiful eyes (A/N: There are the eyes again!), pleading for him not to leave.

            "Ok, I'll stay." He walked back to the bed.  She was silent for  a minute or so before she started talking.

            "It happened when I was twelve, right after the Cell games.  My mother and I were driving to a party my father was speaking at. While we were driving, a storm came up quickly.  I remember a giant clap of thunder and being blinded by lightning before my mother had time to pull over to wait the storm out.  My mom was also blinded and crashed head on into a street light.  We stayed like that for hours before some one found us.  Or more precisely, found me. My mother…"  Videl was overtaken by sobs and Gohan took her into her arms like he used to with Goten "…my mother didn't die on impact.  She was still alive for about an hour.  Gohan, I had to listen to my mother groan as she laid dieing.  Her last words were "I love you Videl.  I always will."  Then she was gone. And I was alone.  In the rain.  Ever since then I've hated storms, because of that!"  She broke down again, crying on Gohan's strong chest.  He just wrapped his arms around her and was there, not knowing what else to do. _God, what a horrible thing to endure.  Granted, I've lost my father before, but he could always be wished back to life.  Videl didn't have that option…_Gohan thought to himself, looking at the sobbing girl in his arms. 

            Once she began calming down and falling back asleep, Gohan gently laid her back down on the bed and began to leave.  But before he could stand up, Videl said sleepily "Stay with me.  At least until I fall asleep."  So Gohan laid down beside her, his strong arms still encircling her (A/N:  arms…muscles..*drool*).  He buried his face in her hair and smiled at her smell.  _Kami, she smells good.._  With that thought, Gohan slipped into slumber.

            Hehe, what will happen the next morning?  And I'll hurry up and get to the fun part:  Take your buddy to school day!  Expect it sometime in the next chapters!  Please review!  Reading reviews makes me feel all warm and tingly on the inside!!!!


	7. The Next Day

Ok guys, this is just a short little chappie! Sorry about that, but I promise the next chapter is going to be really, really long.  

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!  They make me so happy!

Mistress of All Worlds, you hit it right on the head!  You are now on my list of people to give cookies too!

Majin Angel, of course Vegeta is gonna end up at school!   You can't have a proper Gohan torture fic without Vegeta ending up at school with Gohan!  And I'll check to make sure I can take anonymous reviews.  I thought I could, but it might have gotten messed up with all the stuff ff.net has been doing lately.

DemonDancing, I've never seen Pickles happier than the next day after he came home! What did those two do all night?  I don't think  we'll ever know.  P.S  I love your stories!

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.  If I did, I would be the one with Gohan, not Videl!!

Pickles is doing great, cause now he has a friend.

Chapter 7:  The next day

            Chichi woke up the next morning to find Gohan missing from the couch.  She figured he was out fishing; Goku and Goten had already left.  It was a Son male bonding moment.

            Chichi, being left basically alone in the house, decided cooking could wait and went to check on Videl.  She couldn't have been more surprised and delighted by the scene she saw in Gohan's bedroom.

            Her boy Gohan was asleep in his bed.  Videl, looking very content, was lying in his arms.  Chichi flailed her arms in excitement and let out a small squeak.  She slapped her hands over her mouth when she saw Gohan stir; the last thing she wanted to do was wake either of them up so she turned and left.  All the time she was imagining was her grand kids would look like.

*~*~*~*~*

            Videl floated to consciousness feeling very warm and protected.  She looked around, momentarily confused as to where she was.  Then she remembered yesterday, the storm, and her midnight confession to Gohan.  Gohan… She looked down to her waist and stared at the arms wrapped there.  She followed them up and confirmed her suspicions.  The arms were securely fastened to the broad shoulders of one Son Gohan.  Who was currently sleeping.  With no shirt on.

            Videl found herself in a rather big pickle.  Out of principle, Videl was not the kind of girl to want to find herself in this position.  On the other hand, now that she was in this position, she found it rather enjoyable.  However, she did have a reputation to uphold.  She jumped out of bed and yelled "Gohan, just what do you think you are doing?"

            Gohan, awakened by the sudden movement and loud shriek, sat up startled.  He looked around and saw Videl standing there glaring at him.  "Oh, hey Videl.  I guess I fell asleep last night.  No hard feelings, right?"  he asked, grinning cheerfully.  Videl felt her chest warm at the grin, but didn't show it.

            "I wake up and find you next to me and you expect me to be fine?"  Videl yelled.

            Gohan was confused.  Hadn't Videl asked him to stay last night.  It's not like he had done anything last night while she was asleep.

            "But, you asked me too stay last night, remember?"  Gohan asked.  "Because of them storm. Because of,"  Gohan swallowed, "…because of your mother?"

            Videl's eyes widened.  She still could barely talk about her mother without crying.  "Don't talk about my mother."  She whispered coldly, only so she would bust out crying.  She knew she was being unfair, but she couldn't help herself.   "Don't ever talk about my mother."  With that, Videl turned and bolted out of the room into the kitchen.  She ran into Chichi there.

            "I'm sorry, but I've really got to be going.  My father will be worried about me."  Videl said.  Chichi noticed the slight choke in Videl's voice and the redness around her eyes but decided not to say anything.

            "That's ok, I understand.  It was nice having you here.  Come back."  Chichi replied.

            "Thank you.  Tell Goku and Goten good-bye for me."  Videl said and let herself out.  She decapsulized her jetcopter and flew off.

            Gohan sat, stunned, watching the door Videl had fled out of.  After about a minute or so, Gohan himself went tearing out of that same door and almost ran his mother over in the kitchen.  He ran out front and yelled, "I'm sorry for whatever I did!  Videl!" But it was too late. She was already gone.  Gohan let out a wordless yell of frustration.    What had gotten into her?

            "Ahem."  Gohan heard from behind him.  Cringing, he turned and there was his mother, frying pan in hand and looking madder than hell.  _Oh, crap…_  Gohan thought to himself.  

            "What did you do too her, young man?  She looked ready to cry this morning!  And here I thought I'd brought my boys up right!"  Chichi wailed dramatically before turning back into the house.  Gohan, now confused, frustrated, and scared, just stood rooted in place.  He couldn't follow Videl because she didn't know he could fly; he couldn't go back inside because he didn't want to be whacked with the frying pan.

            Gohan was still standing  there five minutes later when his brother and father returned from fishing.  "Hey Gohan!  Look!  Daddy and I went fishing.  Did Videl already leave?  I think I saw her jetcopter flying away.  Why are you only in your underwear?"  Goten asked, youthful innocence in full swing.  Gohan just looked blankly down at his brother.  He looked up to his father for support.  Instead, his father was giving him a look that clearly reflected to much quality time spent with everyone's favorite Saiyan Prince.

            "Yeah, Gohan.  Why are you only in your underwear.  Have a little bit of fun last night?"  Goku asked.

            Great, now his dad was starting in on him too.  The world was too unfair.  Roaring again, Gohan turned and stormed inside, disregarding the frying pan threat.

*~*~*~*~*

            Videl herself wasn't too sure why she had acted that way towards Gohan.  He hadn't done anything wrong.  Except be a good guy and be nice to her.  But she had run from him.  

            _Why couldn't I just accept someone being nice to me and trying to help?_  Videl asked herself.  And she _had_ been enjoying lying there with him.  She had felt protected for the first time in six years since her mother had died and her father turned into…well, whatever he was now.

            Her father.  Videl was beginning to wonder about him.  After watching Gohan and company spar yesterday, Videl was almost convinced that they might be closest to as strong her dad.  Videl also had an idea that there was something else Gohan was hiding.  Something to do with his eating habits. 

            Videl vowed once again she would fin out all of Gohan's secrets if it took the rest of her life.  _Not that I would mind spending the rest of my life with Gohan…woah, were did that come from?_

I promise promise promise that the next chapter will be gobs longer!  Please review!!!!!!


	8. Random

Hey, hey!  Here it is: Chapter eight!  Longer than 7, but not as long as 6!  Oh well.  And if it seems, well, random, that's cause it kinda is.  I really wasn't planning the story like this, but I started writing and this is what happened!  I promise though, this chapter ties in with the story.  And if you think like me, you'll figure out why…

I luv you all, my reviewers!  No special ones picked out today, cause I am too lazy.  But I read every single one of them and I loved them all!  

Disclaimer:  For the love of Jebus, I don't own it!  By the way, does anyone actually know of anyone getting in trouble for not having one of these?

P.S.  I promise, promise, promise I will hurry up and get back to the actual plotline.  But I needed someway to skip ahead a few weeks, or else you'd be reading seven chapters about basically nothing. 

Chapter 8:  Random 

            The next day at school Videl acted like nothing had happened.  In other words, she sat and glared at anything that moved.    Sharpner recounted his adventure with Yamcha over the weekend.  

            "It was great.  We had front row seats at the wrestling match on Friday.  We could see all the blood and everything. Then on Saturday, we went and worked out at Satan City Gym.  He was really cool.  And he's pretty strong.  He said he used to spar with your dad, Gohan."   Sharpner looked at the aforementioned Saiyan. 

            "Huh?  Oh yeah, they both studied under the same master, along with Krillin Chestnut."  Gohan answered, not too interested in whatever Sharpner was talking about.

            "You know Krillin Chestnut too?" Videl asked.  Did Gohan just know all of the famous martial artists in history?  "Next thing you'll say is that you've also met the great Tenshinhan and studied with the Muten Roshi."  Videl said sarcastically.

            "Actually, I have.  And I've been to Kame house personally.  I've even studied under Piccolo, who you would know as Ma Junior."  Gohan replied just as sarcastically.  He was not in a good mood.  His parents had not let up on him yesterday and he had woken up with this…feeling.  Like the kind where you've been abducted by an uncle you've never know or are fighting an evil android.  One of those feelings.  Well…maybe not anything that bad.  Maybe just like you're stuck in the gravity room with Vegeta when he hasn't eaten all day or slept for a week.  Actually…it wasn't that bad either.  But was not a good feeling nonetheless.

            "You've met Tenshinhan, Muten Roshi, and Ma Junior?"  Videl yelled.

            "Yes, now sit down and shut up."  Gohan snapped (testy, testy, now aren't we?). Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa all stared at Gohan.  Gohan never acted like this.  Gohan, for whatever reason, didn't enjoy being stared at.  And he really wasn't in the mood.

            Gohan stood up to get the teacher's attention.  "Yes, Gohan?"  the teacher called.

            "May I go to the nurse?   I don't feel well."  Gohan asked, straining to remain civil.

            "Of course.  I hope you feel better."  The teacher replied.  Wordlessly, Gohan packed up his books and left.  Not bothering with the nurse, Gohan went to the roof and took off towards CC.  If there was something wrong, Vegeta would feel it too and he was the closest.

            While in flight, a pain began to develop in the back of his head and slowly began to move down his spine.  _That certainly is annoying.  Maybe I'll have Bulma give me a check-up while I'm over.  _Gohan thought to himself.  The pain continued down his spine and stopped right at his tailbone.  _Hmmm…_  Gohan thought just as he sighted CC.  He was beginning to descend when an earth-shattering pain shot up his back. (I bet you'll never guess what that was!!!) _Well, that hurt.  _ was Gohan's last thought before he lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

~*~*~*~*

            Bulma was sitting on the second story balcony outside of her and Vegeta's room, enjoying a cup of coffee and a day off when she saw a figure approaching.  In the sky.  _That narrows it down as too who it could be._ Bulma thought to herself.

            The figure came closer until Bulma recognized it as Gohan.  Who didn't look too great at the moment.  And shouldn't he be in school?   Bulma was about to yell 'hello' when Gohan's head snapped up and he plummeted to the CC lawn.  Bulma stood slack-jawed for a second, then ran inside and down the stairs to Gohan.

            She found him lying on his stomach, unconscious, and with what appeared to be a brand new tail extending off his spine and glistening wetly on the grass next to him.

            ::Vegeta, get out here!  I need your help!::  Bulma called through their bond.

            ::  What do you want, woman?  I'm training!:: came his disgruntled reply.

            ::I told you, I need your help!  Gohan just fell into the yard with a tail!  I need you too come help me move him!::  Bulma thought back fiercely.

            ::His tail regrew?  I'll be right there.::  If Bulma hadn't known better, she'd say he sounded worried.

            When Vegeta arrived on the scene, he just smirked at the fallen demi-Saiyan.  "Couldn't even stand the pain of regrowing his tail?  He's getting weak."  Vegeta remarked.  Bulma rolled her eyes.

            "Just carry him to my lab.  I need to figure out what's wrong with him.  Chichi will panic as is."  Bulma said.

            "_I_ already know what's wrong with the brat.  And there is nothing Kakarott's harpy mate can do about it."  Vegeta said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

            "Don't cross your arms!  You still have to carry Gohan inside.  Then we are going to call Chichi and Goku and tell them to come over.  Once they are here, you are going to explain.  Now, pick him up and take him to the couch!"  Bulma commanded.  Vegeta, figuring there was no way out of this, did as told and picked up Gohan to take inside.  While Vegeta was probably very unceremoniously dumping Gohan on the couch, Bulma headed to the phone.

*~*~*~*~*

            Goku and Goten were enjoying a post-breakfast, pre-lunch snack when both suddenly felt Gohan's ki spike sharply and then almost disappear.  Both stood, Goku looking off towards Satan City, Goten looking fearfully up at his father.  "Did something happen to big brother?"  Goten asked.

            "I don't know son.  We'll just have to wait for something else to happen."  Goku replied.  The two continued to stand there, waiting.

            The phone rang.

            Chichi, who had been cleaning the living room, scurried over and answered.  "Oh hi, Bulma.  How're….WHAT????   What happened to him?  Of course well be over as soon as I can get Goku-''

            Goku, overhearing this conversation, wasted no time.  Moving with super-human speed, he grabbed Goten, ran to Chichi and teleported them to CC.

~*~*~*~*~*

            "Hello?" Bulma said to the now dead phone.  Then the remaining Son's appeared in front of her.

            "…to teleport us over here."  Chichi finished.  "Now, where is Gohan and what's wrong with him?"

            Bulma threw a glance at Goten, still in his father's arms, looking ready to burst into tears.  Chichi followed Bulma's gaze.  She understood; Goten adored his older brother. He probably shouldn't hear immediately if something was seriously wrong with Gohan.

            "Goten, why don't you go play with Trunks, sweetie?"  Chichi suggested

            Goten shook his head.  "No, I want to see nii-chan!  I want to make sure he's ok!"  Goten cries, the tears finally releasing.  He buried his head into Goku's shoulder.

            Bulma met Chichi's eyes.  _Oh well.  _She mouthed.  Chichi just nodded.  At that point, Vegeta decided to make his grand entrance.  "So, Kakarott, I guess you've come to check on your oldest brat.  He'll be fine in a couple of weeks."  The almighty prince reported.

            This set Chichi off.  "A few WEEKS?"  She screeched.  "What happened?  I thought Saiyans couldn't get sick!"

            "He's not sick, harpy."  Vegeta scowled.

            "Then what's wrong with him?"

            Vegeta sighed.  "He's going through what you humans call 'puberty'  except this is the Saiyan version."  Vegeta explained.

            "But he's already 18!   Isn't this a little late?"  Bulma asked.  

            "Not for Saiyans.  It's normal for 18."  Vegeta said.

            "Ok, well, can we see him?"  Goku asked.  Silently, Vegeta led them into the living room where Gohan was still unconscious on the couch.  Goten wriggled out of his father's arms and approached his brother; then he looked up at Vegeta. 

            "Are you sure he's not going to die?"  Goten asked Vegeta seriously.

            "Of course he won't die."  Vegeta answered.  Goten looked from Vegeta, to Gohan, and then back to Vegeta.

            "He better not, or you'll have to deal with me!"  Goten declared (Yay, Goten! You tell him how it is!).  Everyone was slightly shocked at how serious Goten looked.  

            "Ummm, right.  So why did Gohan's tail grow back anyway?"  Goku asked, changing back to the subject at hand.

            "If a Saiyan, for whatever reason, has to have his tail removed, it will regrow at the beginning of puberty.  It is necessary for their…coming of age. (hehehe…)"  Vegeta responded.

            "But, I haven't had a tail since before Chichi and I got married."  Goku said.

            "Your tail was removed by Kami.  He certainly would've used magic to make sure it wouldn't grow back.  Besides, for the first two weeks you were mated, did you not suffer back pain and severe mood swings?"  Vegeta asked.

            Goku looked thoughtful.  "Yeah, I guess I did."

            "Then you went through the same thing.  Your tail was just unable to grow back."  Vegeta clarified.

            "But, then, you didn't have a tail when you and Bulma got together."  Goku was confused.

            Vegeta had the decency to look uncomfortable.  "Well, ah, by the time I met her, I had, ummm, already come of age and therefore didn't need a tail."  Vegeta stammered, the faintest blush creeping onto his cheeks (ah, Vegeta's so cute when he's embarrassed!).

            "But back to the brat!  There are a few things you need to know.  First off, his appetite will increase by almost double." 

            Chichi groaned.  "I'll be spending all of my time cooking now!"  Bulma walked out of the room and returned with a box of capsules, which she promptly handed to Chichi.

            "Each capsule holds enough food to feed a Saiyan for one day.  The box holds thirty capsules; combined with your normal cooking, this should tide him over."  Bulma explained.  "I developed these for when the boys go camping."

            "Thank you.  This will help a lot."  Chichi said gratefully.

            "Ahem."  Vegeta cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  Once this had been obtained, he continued.

            "The next few thing are the most important.  First, he will be experiencing sudden mood changes.  Most likely he will become very violent.  Do not try to hold him back; this will only upset him more.  But if he flies off, Kakarott, you must follow him.  This is the most important thing of all.  He will not be safe around humans.  Especially females.  DO NOT let him come into contact with a female outside of his family.  If he does he will become…violent and basically do whatever it takes to have his way with her.  Particularly if it is a female he is already attracted too.  If necessary, knock him unconscious before he does anything not honorable for a Saiyan warrior (aww, Veggie, and here we thought you were just worried about the women!).  After two weeks, he should be fine. But until then, follow my directions."  Vegeta warned.  "And be glad there is no moon.  If there was a moon, he would be uncontrollable. 

            Gohan began to stir on the couch.  Everyone turned to watch him; Goten, not having understood most of the conversation, launched himself onto Gohan's chest.

            Upon feeling the weight land on his chest, Gohan's eyes snapped open.  There was a resounding smack as Gohan's fist connected soundly with Goten's face.  The chibi went flying into a wall.  Everyone else stood stunned.  

Gohan sat up, sniffing the air.  His eyes landed on Bulma and a feral growl escaped his lips.  Moving faster than a human could see, he lunged at her, only to find himself knocked into his own wall by Vegeta, who growled himself.  

            Gohan looked up from the floor, his normal expression on his face.  "What's wrong with me?"  he asked simply.

            "Take him home and explain.  I don't want to keep wasting my energy protecting my mate."  Vegeta growled, his eyes never leaving Gohan.  Bulma rolled her eyes (she does a lot that with Vegeta, doesn't she?).

            "Glad to know I'm such a waste of energy."  She said sarcastically.

            "Well,"  Goku said, having retrieved Goten, who was watching his brother warily, "we'll go now.  Thanks for your help."

            Gohan picked himself up, still confused.  He noticed Goten watching him nervously, and felt a wave of shame wash over him remembering how he had just hit the chibi into the wall.  And the thoughts he was having about Bulma….  With out saying a word and with his head hanging, Gohan put his hand on his father's shoulder.  Nodding goodbye, Goku teleported everyone home.

Please review!  I'll love you for forever if you do!!!!!  Oh, and there might not be an update until next week, cause my boyfriend might be driving up to visit me and I won't have anytime to write this weekend.  But I'll be back, I promise.


	9. Two weeks

Sorry it's taken so long for an update, and I'm sorry the update is such a bad one.  I originally wrote this chapter a long time ago, but it was kinda dark and I didn't like what it did.  So I had to think up a new idea.  This is it.  Then, my boyfriend just kinda popped up this weekend so I was out a lot of the time.  Anyway, here you go.  And sorry about how ackward this chapter is, but I promise they'll get better now that I'm back to my original plot line. 

On a different note, I got a PlayStation 2!  This means I no longer have to go use one of my friends whenever I want to play my game!  Yay me!  (Liz does little happy dance with Pickles.)  Oh, and Pickles says hi!!!

Chapter 9:  Two Weeks 

            Videl began to worry when Gohan didn't show up for school the next day.  _He never misses class. _   Videl thought to herself.  _He must really be sick._

            "Hey, Videl, do you think Gohan is really sick?  I mean, he never misses school."   Erasa whispered to her friend.

            "He must be.  I'll try to go over to his house today after school and check on him."  Videl answered.

            "He probably just strained his brain studying."  Sharpner sneered.

            "OOO, that almost rhymed Sharpner.  How many weeks did you spend thinking that one up?"  Videl asked sarcastically.

            "I wish I could go with you, but I have a hair appointment after school today.  Tell him I hope he feels better though."  Erasa said.

            "I'd like to go with you, but I have a life."  Sharpner said poutily, upset at the way Videl had snapped at him.  

            _Just as well…I don't want to take you with me…._

*~*~*~*~*~*

            Videl found herself over those old familiar woods again a  few hours later.  She was only a few minutes from Gohan's house and she really hoped he wasn't too sick.  She saw his house sitting in it's clearing, and Goku appeared to be out front hauling wood.  In the form of 400 lb logs.  He looked up at the copter and waved, his normal Goku smile on his face.  

            "Hey Videl, what brings you out here?"  Goku asked once she landed and hopped out.

            "Well, Goku, I just wanted to make sure Gohan was ok.  He was acting strange yesterday at school and then he left in a rush.  When he didn't show up today, we all got worried."  Videl explained.

            "Oh, that's nice of you all!  Gohan's fine.  I mean, he's sick but he'll be ok.  He just can't come to school for the next few weeks."  Goku replied, remembering the story everyone had made up just in case of this situation.

            "Can I see him?"  Videl asked.

            Goku shook his head.  "Sorry, but we don't know if he's contagious or not.  Bulma said he most likely wasn't, but we don't want to risk it spreading."

            "Oh.  Well, tell him we all say hi and that we hope he feels better.  And that we'll see him at school."  Videl said.

            "Will do. Talk to you later."  Goku said.

            Videl waved as she walked back to her copter.  _Huh.  Gohan sounds like he's pretty sick.  I wonder if he should be in a hospital.  But if they talked to Bulma Briefs about it and  she said he could be at home, then I guess it's ok…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

            It had been two weeks exactly since Gohan left that Gohan walked back into the room.    Videl had relayed the message to anyone who would ask that he had been sick and would be back in two weeks.  Still everyone was surprised when Gohan actually showed up again.  

            "Hey, Gohan, Videl told us you were really sick. I guess you're all better though, huh?"  Erasa asked as soon as he sat down.

            "Yeah, I was pretty bad there for a while.  But, Bulma said I was safe."  Gohan said with a smile.

            "She seemed pretty worried about you when I was over there."  Erasa commented.

            "Well, she's been almost like a second mother too me all my life. Or at least an older sister.  She gets worried about me and my brother."  Gohan replied. 

            "Anyway, Brains, are you ready for tomorrow?"  Sharpner asked.

            Gohan was confused.  "What's tomorrow?"  he asked.  Sharpner started to laugh.  Fortunately, Videl rushed in right then.

            "Sorry,  sir, hold up at the bank."  She said breathlessly.  The teacher just nodded and Videl took her seat. 

            "Hey, Videl, Go-nerd here has forgotten what tomorrow is!"  Sharpner chortled.

            "Oh, hey, Gohan.  Glad you're back.  Anyway, what Bleachie here is laughing at is the fact that tomorrow is Bring your Buddy to School Day.  I hope you're ready."  Videl said before turning her attention to the teacher.

            Gohan felt a sinking in the pit of his stomach.  How could he have forgotten?   The day when Bulma, his father, Yamcha, and Hercule would all be collected under one roof.  _I hope I'm strong enough for this…_


	10. Bring your Buddy to School Day!

Look guys, I updated!!!!  I know, I know, just throw reviews!!!  Sorry it took so long, but I'm a lazy college student.  I tried to make this chapter funny to make up for last chapter, which was just crap. I think I might rewrite it eventually so that it isn't crap, or at least so it is less crappy.  Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  And I promise I will have the next chapter up sooner, cause I've actually already started it.

Disclaimer:  No, I don't own it.  But I'm flattered that you think I do.

One more thing:  I have this really weird fetish with eyes.  Have you noticed that?

            Chapter 10: Bring Your Buddy to School Day!!!

The next day Gohan woke up with another headache.  This time, he knew what it was from.  Today was the infamous Bring Your Buddy to School Day that everyone, except Gohan, was looking forwards too.  His father was excited, as was Bulma.  Gohan knew, just knew, that something was going to happen.  Just what he needed.  But as Gohan knew very well, destiny was a hard entity to avoid.

            Deciding against his better judgment, Gohan got up to confront  destiny in the face.  Unfortunately, destiny is cruel sometimes.  Gohan got his legs tangled in his sheets and fell flat on his face.  Somewhere, someone was laughing at him.

*~*~*~*~*  
            Up on the Lookout, Dende was rolling around clutching his sides.

*~*~*~*~*

            After shaking his fist threateningly at destiny, Gohan got up and showered.  Upon arriving for breakfast, Gohan discovered his father already awake and perky.

            "Hey, son!  Are you excited about school today?  I know I am.  It's gonna be fun!"  Goku exclaimed.

            "I wish I could go to school with you too.  It's going to be soooo boring without either of you here."  Goten pouted.

            "It won't be that bad Goten.  If you want, you can invite Trunks over."  Chichi said, trying to cheer up her youngest son.

            "Really?  Thanks mom.  I'm going to call him now!"  Goten raced off.

            "Well Dad, I guess we should leave now to me Hercule and Videl."  Gohan said.  As much as no one (except Hercule) wanted, Hercule demanded that everyone ride to school with him in his limo.  The Savior of the World had to go in style.  Damn the man.  Since Gohan had to show up with his buddy, he was required to ride with Satan.  Hercule wouldn't let his daughter 'show up like all the other kids' so she had to ride with him.  Consequently, Goku had to ride too cause he was Videl's buddy.  Anyway, they were supposed to meet at the Satan mansion at 7:15 and drive together.  It was now 7:00 and the Son's needed to leave.

            "Ok, let's go."  Goku kissed Chichi goodbye and the two oldest Son's walked out front and took off.

*~*~*~*~*

            Videl felt much the same as Gohan.  Destiny, whoever might be in charge of it, was laughing at her.  Loudly.  There was a possibility there were two destinies laughing, but she couldn't be sure. 

            However, she was sure she was going to be stuck with her father and his annoying boasting all day.  And ride to school in that ridiculous limousine.  At least she'd have company; if worst came to worst, they could at least talk about martial arts.  That is, if her father would stop talking for five seconds and let someone get a work in edgewise.

            Noticing it was 7:12, Videl wandered outside to wait for the company.  They were walking up just as she reached the gate.  She smiled and waved.

            "Hey Videl!   Good to see you!"  Goku called.

            "You too!  Just a second and I'll open the gate."  Videl scurried inside and hit the gate button.

            "Come on in, guys.  We'll be leaving soon. I think my father is almost ready."  Videl said.

            Gohan and Goku followed Videl into her mansion.  Goku looked around.  "Wow, this is nearly as nice as Capsule Corp.   I've never been anywhere this nice besides Capsule Corp."  Goku exclaimed.  

            "Thanks.  We put a lot…"Videl didn't finish because at that point Hercule showed up.

            "I am the one and only Savior of the World, I am Hercule Satan!  I beat Cell!"  Then he hit some of his best poses.  All three at the bottom of the stairs sweatdropped.

            "Daddy, just stop.   You aren't in public right now!  For the love of Kami, save it!"  Videl snapped.  Gohan just stared.  Goku, ever congenial, stepped forwards.

            "Hey, long time no see!  Not since the Cell Games.  Remember me, I'm Son Goku!"

*~*~*~*~*

            Hercule remembered Son Goku.  Oh boy did Hercule remember Son Goku.  And if this was Son Goku, then the kid who had interviewed him was…Son Gohan, the person who had really defeated Cell.

            "Oh, uh, hey guys.  Yeah, long time no see.  Funny running in to you here!"  Hercule stammered.

            "Gosh, Hercule, don't get all nervous.  We aren't going to blow your cover."  Goku reassured.

            "What cover?"  Videl asked.  Suddenly, all three males in the room found other interesting sights in the room.  The ceiling, the floor, the back of a hand.  Videl looked at them suspiciously.  They were all hiding something, she could tell that, and she was going to find out what!  Narrowing her eyes, she looked around trying to decide which would crack first.  Not her father, he was as stubborn as  a mule.  Goku could play dumb fairly well. Gohan though…she smile evilly.  Gohan cracked under any pressure.  He was like an eggshell.

            Gohan didn't know it, but he had now become the prey of the greatest hunter since Safari Joe*.

            "Gohan!  What does your father mean,  'we won't blow your cover?"  Videl demanded.

            Maybe Gohan could figure out he was in for it.  Maybe he couldn't.  Poor guy.

            "Ummm…hehe.. I don't know Videl.  Uh… does your father have any secrets?"  Gohan stammered, now full well what cover Hercule had to be blown but not wanting to tell Videl.  Yet.

            "Not that I'm aware of.  Daddy?"  Videl turned on her father.  Hercule, who was already nervous beyond belief, now found himself in a bigger pickle than before.  Fortunately, our little pathetic Hercule was able to pull himself together.

            "Of course not, sweetpea!  I'm the guy that beat Cell! I saved the world! I…"  Out of the corner of his eye Hercule saw a flash of gold and immediately shut up.  Goku smiled contentedly.

            "Hey, don't you think it's time to go?"  Gohan asked, thankful Videl has missed his father's Super-Saiyan flair.

            "Yeah, the limo should be ready."  Hercule stammered.

            Praying again to Dende that everything would go well, Gohan followed the rest out to the limo.

*~*~*~*~*

            The ride there was fairly uneventful, but upon arriving at school Gohan found himself engulfed in doe-eyed Hercule fans.  His father smiled and waved from the edges.  Gohan suddenly knew what hell was.

            Videl got fed up with it all and charged into the mob.  She was right within reaching distance when an overzealous fan elbowed in the ribs and sent her falling.  A pair of strong arms caught her.  She looked up and saw those limpid black eyes with the hidden emotion again.

            "Oh… thank you Gohan."  Videl said a little breathlessly.

            "Anytime."  Gohan replied a bit distractedly, as he was once again lost in her cerulean depths.

            Goku watched this with infinite amusement.  He wasn't as naïve to the ways of the world as some people assumed and had known from the first time he had seen his son and Videl interact that they were meant for each other.

            "Hey, son, don't you think it's time for class?"  Goku asked.  

            "Huh?"  Gohan's head snapped up to look at his father.

            "Class Gohan.  Time to go there."  Goku repeated.

            "OH right.  Videl, could you get your dad for me?"  Gohan asked, placing her back on her feet.  She was one step ahead though and already pushing through the crowd.  She pulled her father through the doors and Goku and Gohan followed.

            Inside the school wasn't much better.  There were still plenty of Hercule fans fawning over Mr. Satan.  Finally, the late bell rang and everyone sprinted for their classes, leaving only the four of them left in the hall.  Hercule looked disappointed that he no long had his fan club surrounding him.

            _Well, today has started off spectacularly._  Gohan thought to himself.  _Only the entire student body surrounding us.  _Finally they were able to get to their first class.  Gohan felt certain he was safe, despite the fact that both Bulma and Yamcha would be there.  However, Gohan's theory was shot HFIL upon arriving at the door of his class.  For issuing from inside was the shrill shrieking that could only issue from the voice box of on Bulma Briefs.

            "…let go! If you kill him, you get the couch for a month and you have to find all the Dragonballs with no radar!"  Bulma was shrieking.

            _Oh no…_Gohan thought.  _It couldn't be…_  Fearing the worst, he rushed inside.  His fears were confirmed.

            Standing there next a red-faced Bulma and strangling the life out of Yamcha was Vegeta, everyone's favorite Prince of Saiyans.

*Safari Joe is this really mean but good hunter from the cartoon Thundercats.  If you've never seen it, you should!!!!  It rocks!!!

Please Review!!!!

P.S.  Look, no annoying author notes in the chapter!!!!


	11. First Period

And it's a new chapter! Go me!  I hope all you Americans out there had a great Thanksgiving and if you aren't an American, if you have some sort of holiday around now, I hope it's great too!  Anyway, I won't be updating for at least two weeks because I have finals now and I really need to study for them.  

Does anybody want me to start an e-mail list for when I update?  I could do that if any one wants it.  Just tell me in a review.

Oh, I also need a villain.  I know that sounds funny to ask for, but I do and I can't think of one.  So if you have any good villain ideas, tell me and I will love you forever.

Disclaimer:  I still don't.  Amazing.

Chapter 11:  First Period

            WHAT THE HELL IS VEGETA DOING HERE?       

            Gohan couldn't believe it.  Vegeta wasn't someone's 'buddy'!  Vegeta was a walking time bomb.  He definitely was not people-friendly; what was he doing in a high concentration of people?

            Anyway, Vegeta was here and strangling Yamcha.  Bulma was screeching and the rest of the class and their buddies were staring in shock.  Moving faster that people could see, Gohan was up the stairs and attempting to dislodge Vegeta's hands from Yamcha's throat.

            "Vegeta, stop!  Let go.  Don't continue this scene."  Gohan yelled, slowly pulling Vegeta away.  This was not quite enough for Yamcha, who was turning a lovely shade of purple.  Seeing this, Gohan zapped Vegeta just enough to get his attention.  Vegeta turned his eyes to Gohan, and Gohan saw that Vegeta was obviously not going to stop until Yamcha was dead…again.  Gohan allowed his hair to flash gold and his eyes to flicker turquoise. 

            THAT got Vegeta's attention.  Slowly he released his death grip.  Yamcha fell to the ground, gasping, whereas Vegeta just sat down like nothing had happened.

            Although this seems like a long confrontation, it had really only taken about 5 seconds.  Goku and Videl were already rushing up the stairs.  Videl looked upset, but Goku was grinning.  

            "Hey guys!  How's everyone?  Vegeta, I didn't know you were coming today." Goku chattered.  "And why were you strangling Yamcha?"

            Vegeta looked up at his arch-friend.  "I've come to protect my mate from these hormonal humans.  Then this baka had the nerve to hug her."  He exclaimed, gesturing to Yamcha.  Yamcha, in his defense, made a gurgly rasping noise through his extremely bruised throat.  He had crawled to a chair near Sharpner.

            Bulma rolled her eyes.  "I told him I wouldn't need protection and even if I did, you would be here.  That set him off even worse.  He insisted to come.  Then, when Yamcha, WHO HAS BEEN MY FRIEND FOR YEARS, gave me a hug like a civilized person" she glared at Vegeta, who royally ignored her, "he went ballistic and started strangling him.  Luckily Gohan showed up to stop him."

            Gohan suddenly became acutely aware that the entire class was staring at them.  "Hey, guys, how about we just sit down?"  He asked.  Bulma and Goku just shrugged and grabbed a chair.  Hercule was nowhere to be found.  Gohan turned to look at Erasa and Sharpner, who looked equally shocked and excited.  

            "Hey guys, how's it going?"  Gohan asked weakly.

            Erasa nodded.  "I know.  I showed up at Capsule Corp. to ride with Bulma and it turned out her husband was demanding to come.  Then he complained all the way here about how slow the hover-ship was flying.  And the whole attacking Yamcha bit…could this day get any more strange?"  Erasa asked.

            _Oh Dende, don't even ask that!_  Gohan thought.  "Uh, probably not."  Gohan replied.

            "Well, I'm certainly going to avoid him."  Sharpner said, nodding at the sulking prince,  "I wouldn't want to have to hurt him." Yamcha made a choking sound that Gohan decided was a laugh.

            "Ok, class, come to order.  Now, I know this has been and exciting morning, but we still have one more guest.  May I introduce the one and only savior of the world and defeater of Cell, HERCULE SATAN!"  The teacher announced.

            Hercule came running in at that point.  He did a front flip, landed on one knee, and put his hands up in his 'Victory' signs.  The class and all the visitors erupted into cheers, with the exception of six in the back who could have cared less.

            "I AM HERCULE!  I BEAT CELL! YEAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  The crowd cheered even louder.  Sharpner actually got up on the desk and started whistling.  

            "If these people knew half the things we had done, they would be cheering for us."  Yamcha whispered in Gohan's ear.  Gohan just nodded silently.  Vegeta was shaking visibly with rage.  Bulma and Goku were just staring wide-eyed.  Videl put her head down on the desk with her arms wrapped around it.

            The teacher was cheering along with everyone else.  Really the whole situation was quite ridiculous. Finally Videl couldn't stand it any longer and tromped down to retrieve her father.  Grumbling slightly, Hercule followed his daughter and the class calmed down.  Hercule slumped into his seat next to Gohan.  

            "All right class, it's time to start.  When I call your name, bring your buddy down and introduce them.  Then your buddy will tell us a little about themselves and what they do!  First, Satan Videl."  The teacher explained. Videl walked down with Goku in tow.

            "This is Son Goku.  He's competed in a couple of past Budoukai's and was the champion before my father.  Now he lives in the country with his wife and two sons."  Videl recited dutifully.   She looked at Goku expectantly.  He was kinda staring out a window.

            "Oh, hey, is it my turn?  Right, well, I'm Goku!  I guess you could call me a martial artist even though I haven't competed since the Cell Games.  Oh, I also like fishing." Goku smiled and scratched the back of his head.

            Gohan sighed.  He had made sure his father knew not to say anything along the lines of Saiyan, ki, Namek, alien, or who really defeated Cell.

            "Thank you Videl, Mr. Son.  Next, um… Pencil Sharpner."  The teacher called.    Sharpner and Yamcha extracted themselves and walked down, Yamcha steering well clear of Vegeta.  

            "My buddy is Platter Yamcha, the famous baseball player."  Sharpner, having strained his four-word vocabulary, stopped and crossed his arms.

            "Well, as Sharpner said, my name is Yamcha.  I've played professional baseball, but I'm also a trained martial artist.  I've studied with the Turtle Master and have been friends with Goku and Bulma for years."  Yamcha explained.  He and Sharpner returned to their seats.  

            "Great.  Next, Son Gohan."

            _Dende help me._  Gohan followed Hercule to the bottom of the class. Once again the cheering and stuff started up.  Hercule reveled in it, the big idiot.  He was posing and laughing and smiling like he had actually done something. 

            "I AM THE GREATES! I LOVE MY FANS!  AUTOGRAPHED PHOTOS FOR ALL!!!"  Hercule boomed.  Some of the girls actually screamed in excitement.  

            Above the ruckus, a voice was heard.  "Why don't you demonstrate for us?"  Silence reigned on the class for a second, and then noise erupted again.

            "Yeah!"

            "Let's see it!"

            "GO HERCULE!!!"

            The teacher raised her hands for order.  "Well, that does sound like fun.  Mr. Satan, would you be up for a demonstration?"

            "Of course, anything for my fans!"  The great idiot proclaimed.

            "Fantastic!  Now, as for your opponent…" the teacher scanned.  The she lit on a face.  Of course! Current champion against former champion!  "Mr. Son, would you like to participate in this demonstration?"  The teacher called.

            "Of course, it'll be fun."  Goku responded. Before Gohan could do anything, Goku was already up and walking towards the front of the room.

            At this point it would have been difficult to tell who was more nervous, Gohan or Hercule.  Gohan just hoped his father remembered that Hercule was supposed to be the world's strongest fighter.     

            Hercule was more than a little nervous.  He had forgotten about the Saiyans and probably wouldn't have agreed to a demonstration if he had remembered.  He just hoped Goku would think to let him win.

            Yamcha, Bulma, and Vegeta were trying not to laugh.  _This oughta be a good fight._  Yamcha thought.  

            Goku got to Hercule and just smiled.  Hercule didn't know how to interpret that smile.  He also realized that he hadn't said anything in almost thirty seconds.  He was wasting valuable bragging time!

            "Aha.  Current vs. former, I see how it is.  Well Son Goku, be prepared for the fist of Satan!"  Hercule punched the air.  The class, minus five, cheered even louder.  Goku just lowered himself into a fighting stance that was, of course, flawless.  Hercule lowered himself into one that was not quite so flawless.

            The teacher raised her hands and then dropped them, indicating the beginning of the demo.  Hercule immediately rushed at Goku who allowed himself to be punched twice.  Then, flipping above Hercule, Goku tapped the champ lightly on the neck, rendering him unconscious. 

            The room was silent except for the laughter of one unnamed Saiyan prince.  "Good job, Kakarott.  You've killed him!"  Vegeta called out.  Instantly the class burst into cries about their fallen hero.

            "Oh, Vegeta, he's not dead.  Just knocked out.  Here, I'll wake him up." Goku responded, kneeling down and touching Hercule's forehead.  Herc began to stir and the cries turned to cheers.  Goku leaned down.  "I'm going to flip myself over so it looks like you've pinned me.  This way our cover won't be blown."  Goku whispered.  Then Goku roughly flipped so that he also tossed Hercule pup and landed under him.  The crowd grew even more intense when it was apparent Hercule had just been faking.

            Goku and Hercule stood up and shook hands.  "That was great gentlemen! Obviously, Hercule, that last bit was a new move you've been working on.   What do you call it?"  The teacher asked.

            "Uh, well, I'm calling it the Super Sneaky Really Surprising and Shocking Fake Knocked-Out Attack.  Yeah, that's it."  Hercule made up.

            "Oh sounds great! And difficult."  The teacher fawned. Fortunately for all involved, the bell rang.  Gohan quickly ushered his father and Hercule into the hall.

            "That was a fun class.  What's next?"  Goku asked.

            "Science.  Science is next.  All of us have science next."  Gohan realized as the rest walked up.  Right then was when it really clicked in Gohan's head that he, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa had the same schedule the entire day….

Hehe…science is next! Guess who'll get to demonstrate during science?   And guess what this person will do!  Anybody who gets both answers right will get…something, a cameo maybe.  I dunno!  


	12. Blast From the Mirai Past

Hehe, ok, I think everyone can figure out what this chapter is about!  Also, I know it's short, but it contains two pivotal aspects of this story.  So, please read and enjoy.

DemonDancing, you were the first to guess correctly.  You get all of the character  cookies your heart desires!

Thank you to everyone else who sent me such wonderful reviews!  

If you want to be on an e-mail update list, tell me in a review.  If you aren't a logged on member, make sure to tell me your e-mail address!

Disclaimer:  Nope.

Chapter 12:  Blast From the Mirai Past

            Once everyone was settled in the science lab (Vegeta was way on the outside next to Bulma so she could keep him under control) the teacher, Mr.  Zill, walked in.

            "Now, I understand some of you had a rather exciting first period, but let me assure you nothing of that sort with happen in my class!  We have a guest speaker, one of the most influential people in the world, so please be on your best behavior.  Now, please welcome Ms. Bulma Briefs!"  the teacher announced. 

            Gohan hadn't known Bulma was speaking and really hoped she, being a genius and all, would have the foresight not say anything.  But Bulma was also a gossip; she had a tendency to blab about everything and anything.  Gohan just had to hope for the best.

            "Hey, I'm Bulma Briefs.  As most of you know, I'm co-owner and CEO of Capsule Corporation, the biggest and most productive developer and producer of, well, everything!  Our biggest innovation has been the capsule, which is still considered the greatest invention in fifty years.  However, we are currently working on another product which could change travel forever." Bulma flashed her most brilliant smile and waved a capsule in the air.  The class, like good little automatons, 'ooo'ed' and 'ahhh'ed' appreciatively, without even knowing what was in the capsule.  Bulma opened the capsule, and with a boom and some smoke, a bulbous blinking machine appeared.

            "This," Bulma announced proudly, "is the new Capsule Corp. time machine!"  The class broke out into excited whispers.  Bulma continued.  "This machine can both travel in time and pull people out of the past."

            "Can you show us how it works?"  someone called out.

            "I was hoping someone would ask me that!"  Bulma said cheerily.  "Of course I can.  Just sit back and watch!" Bulma walked over to the machine and started poking buttons.

            Goku leaned over to Vegeta.  "I wonder who'll she'll bring back?"  Goku whispered.  

            Vegeta pulled back.  "First off, Kakarott, never whisper in my ear.  Second, I don't know and I've never cared what the woman does."

            Goku looked confused.  "If you don't care about her, then why are you here to protect her?"  Vegeta opted for not answering.

            Meanwhile, Videl was asking Gohan similar questions.  "Is she really going to bring someone here?  I wonder who it'll be?"  Videl whispered into Gohan's ear.

            Gohan, for his part, was kinda distracted by Videl whispering in his ear.  When he noticed Videl looking at him, he stuttered, "Oh, um, I don't know."  _But I could probably make an educated guess…_

            Bulma backed away from the machine, which was now blinking furiously and emitting a faint buzzing noise.  After a few moments, the blinking sped up, the buzzing got louder, and the machine began vibrating.  The entire class, even those who knew Bulma, was eyeing it warily, ready to hit the deck if it exploded.   Bulma looked horrible excited.  "Anytime now!"  she called over the buzzing.

            Just when she finished speaking, the machine emitted a loud buzz and started vibrating so hard it actually left the floor.  The lights were blinking so fast that they looked solid.  The machine got louder, higher and brighter until even Bulma was worried.  Then, suddenly, without any warning….the machine stopped completely and dinged.  Just like that, as if it were indicating cookies being done.  However, there was no new person.  The class was speechless after the anticlimactic ending, and Bulma looked confused.  "I wondered what hap…"  

            Before Bulma could finish, a bright light filled the room and a loud "AHHHH" followed by a THUMP was heard.  Once the light faded, a figure picked itself off the floor and shook its head.  It looked around.  "Mom?  Dad?  Gohan?"  it asked confusedly.

            Bulma smiled and said "Hi!"  This was too much; his eyes rolled into his head and Mirai Trunks hit the floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


            Deep in the recesses of…somewhere deep with recesses, a voice said, "It is time!"

            Another voice answered "Are you sure?  Cause you've been saying that off and on for like, six years!  Hey, that's mine! Give it back!"

            The original voice hissed "Of course!  I am absolutely positive it is time!"

            A third voice was heard.  "We will listen.  He is the one who came closest to defeating that accursed Saiyan.  We will follow his commands."

Hehe…bet you can't guess who those guys were. Or maybe you can, based on the clichés this story is following.  Oh well.  Please review.


	13. Divide and Conquer, kinda

I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry this chapter took so long to get out!  I know I put that thing up about my hard drive crashing, but I got a new one within days.  I've just had to most horrible writers block ever!   Turns out, I had the beginning and the cool battle stuff planned out, but no way of getting from one to the other.  Anyway, bear with me and my stumbling along filler chapters.  I promise there is some kick ass stuff on the way!

To everyone who reviewed for my hard drive 'chapter' that's just awesome.  It made me so happy.  No joke.  For anyone interested, I got eight reviews for that.  That's more than some of my other chapters.  

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything.  Except this Goku alarm clock that my grandparent's got me for Christmas.  It rox!

Chapter 13:  Divide and Conquer…kinda

"OH MY GOD, HE'S HOT!!!!"  A girl squealed from the back of the room.   Almost immediately, 99% of the female populate rushed forward and surrounded the fallen heartthrob.

            Gohan blinked.  How on earth had they moved so fast?  He'd very rarely seen anyone move that fast that wasn't using instant transmission.  In other words, Gohan had never seen anyone move so fast.  

            Videl was alternating between staring at Mirai, Bulma, and Gohan.  Goku was already up and standing with Bulma, apparently discussing how to save Mirai from the girl-hoarde.  Fortunately, Vegeta solved that problem.  "Onna's MOVE!"  He roared, standing up and storming into the mob.  The girls froze, and it's a good thing they did too.  Vegeta was on a rampage.  He reached down and pulled up his future son, who was beginning to wake up.

            "Thank you, tousan."  Mirai said.

            "Foolish boy.  You have obviously never dealt with women before."  Vegeta smirked.  Mirai blushed.  

            Videl snapped out of her trance and turned on Gohan.  Poor guy.  He had no warning and didn't stand a chance.

            "Who is this person?  Why is he calling Vegeta 'tousan'?  Have you met him before?  Where's he from?  Why aren't you answering any of my questions?"  Videl fired off in one breath

            "Uh….well, umm….it's really….uh….rather complicated."  Gohan stammered.  He wasn't expecting to have to answer questions like this yet.  

            "Well, I'm listening." Videl said, giving him a look that clearly said  You-had-better-tell-me-and-NOW!!!!

            "Um, well, he's Bulma and Vegeta's son from an alternate timeline who came to warn us about Cell coming so we could all prepare."  Gohan rushed.  Videl narrowed her eyes. 

            "I don't believe you.  If he was from the future, why would he have come to you and not my father?  Even in an alternate timeline my father should've been the world's strongest person."  Videl said.

            Gohan sweatdropped.  How was he gonna get out of this one?  _Think, Gohan, think…_  "Well, he probably did go talk to your father.  He just wanted us to know also so we could be prepared."  Gohan replied. 

            "That would make sense.  But why didn't Daddy ever tell me?"  Videl turned to look at her father, who was staring at Mirai in shock.  He heard Videl's reference to him, though, and broke out to laugh boisterously.

            "I, um, I didn't want to upset you, sweetpea!  I knew you'd worry if you knew how dangerous it would be fighting Cell.  But I guess that was dumb, seeing as I am the strongest man in the wor…."   Hercule trailed off as he saw Gohan's hair flare golden.  Videl missed it though.

            Meanwhile, back at the front of the room….

            "Mom, why did you bring me back?  Is there another danger?"  Mirai asked, still nervously eyeing the girls who were being held in check only by Vegeta's glare.

            "No.  I was just demonstrating the time machine and you're the only person I knew to bring."  Bulma responded, proud that her machine worked as well as the one her Mirai counterpart built.  Suddenly she frowned.  "You've let your hair grow out.  Didn't I tell you to cut it?"  she reached up to ruffle her son's hair.

            "Mom, I like it long."  Mirai replied, pulling away from his mother's hand.

            "Hey, so how is everything going in the future?"  Goku asked, piping up for the first time since Mirai appeared.  

            "Pretty good.  I killed the androids and Cell the same day I got home from here….basically, my mother and I have spent the last few years rebuilding.  There's still a lot left to do."  Mirai answered.

            Bulma thought about what he said.  "Wait, so how long has it been in your timeline since you went back?" 

            "About three years.  Why do you ask?"  Mirai was confused.

            Bulma sighed.  Maybe her machine wasn't quite so great.  "I programmed to machine to bring you back from the same time as us now.  It brought you back a few years early."  All the men thought about that for a minute as Bulma walked over to inspect her machine.

            "So, how long has it been here?"  Mirai asked slowly.  Vegeta answered.  "It's been seven years.  The whole reason the woman was demonstrating that accursed machine and these crazed female are drooling at you is because she has come to Gohan's school on some insane Bring Your Buddy to School project."  He glared at the girls again, who took another step back.

            Mirai looked around for Gohan.  He saw his old sensei sitting near the back of the room, with a rather pretty dark haired girl next to him.  Apparently, Gohan had done something wrong, because she appeared to be giving him an earful.  Gohan, for his part, looked duly scared.  Mirai smirked.  Had his sensei found his mate?  Mirai knew that Mirai Gohan had had a girlfriend at one point in time, but had never met her.  

            Walking towards Gohan, Mirai picked up the questions Videl was firing off. Smirking even wider, Mirai rushed up yelling "Sensei, sensei!  It's been so long!"

            Videl stared wide-eyed at this lavender haired guy, who really didn't look too much older than them, calling Gohan 'sensei'.  Then she started her 'You-better-tell-me-now' look again.

            "Gohan, why is this guy calling you sensei?"

            Gohan wondered what he had done to deserve this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Meanwhile, back in our deep and recessed area, Frieza, Cell, and the Ginyu Force sat waiting for dinner.  How those three ended up jailed together was anyone's guess, but it probably wan not the smartest move in Otherworld history.  Anyway, they were waiting for their chance to escape and exact their revenge.

            Two ogres, pushing a cart, were walking towards the cell.

            "I had to give it too them last time, it's your turn now!"  the red one was saying.

            "You've been on vacation for a week!  You haven't done anything!"  the blue one retorted.  They stopped outside the disputed cell, still arguing about whose turn it was to take the food in.

            Neither saw the two arms that snaked out between the bars.

            The arms grabbed the ogres and smashed their heads together.  While lying unconscious, their keys were confiscated and used to unlock the cell.  Upon getting out, Juice and Berter quickly threw the ogres into the recently vacated pen and locked it.

            "Ok, we're out now.  What do we do?"  Frieza asked.  Ginyu looked around, as if the answer would present itself.

            Cell though, had an answer.  "We will go to Earth and get revenge on that accursed Saiyan and his friends!"  Those were Cell's Goku genes kicking in.

            Frieza rolled his eyes.  "Two problems with that: One, we are dead and stuck in HFIL.  Two, he's already defeated us!  How are we going to beat him if he can beat us?"  he asked sarcastically.

            Cell got a puzzled look on his face, as if this had never occurred to him before.  "Well, um….I could get us out of Otherworld.  But you do have a point.  How are we going to beat that accursed Saiyan?"  Cell sat on a rock to ponder this.  Frieza rolled his eyes again and began to meditate.  The Ginyu force, realizing that nothing was going to happen for awhile, went off to practice their moves.

            Overall, there was minor dividing, and no conquering.


	14. The Cavalry, or More People to Make Goha...

Hey look, a new chapter!  I know it's been like, forever, but this semester is turning out to be much busier than I thought it would be.  Anyway, I was having terrible writers block for this story, but now I've got the ball rolling so I should update more often that…six weeks, I think.

I updated my bio, so check out my profile to delve deeper into the psyche known as Liz.

Disclaimer:   I still don't own it.

Chapter 14:  The Cavalry, or More People to Make Gohan's Life Miserable

            Gohan looked furtively between Mirai Trunks and Videl.  Upon seeing the look on Trunks's face, Gohan finally saw the Vegeta in him.  Spectacular.  Just what he needed.  Hoping that Videl might have mellowed out in the three seconds he hadn't been looking at her, Gohan turned his attention back to her.  No such luck.

            "Gohan!  I demand to know _now_  why this guy is calling you sensei.  You can't possibly be his sensei, he's the same age as us!"  Videl  said, still giving Gohan the patented Satan glare.

            _Dende, if you ever want to do me a favor, do it now!_   Gohan thought.  For the first time that day, Dende seemed smile on him, because the bell rang at that exact instant.  Gohan broke out into a big smile.  "Oh look, we gotta go to PE now.  See you there!"  Gohan jumped up and ran, leaving everyone staring at him, except Videl, who was still glaring, and Trunks and Vegeta, who were standing side by side with identical smirks on their faces.  

            "Well, I guess we should follow him."  Goku said, scratching his head.  "Um, Videl, you should probably go in front, because I'm not sure exactly where we're going."  Vegeta rolled his eyes.  This was just so below him.

            At the mention of her name, Videl snapped out of her Gohan-interrogation mood and turned on the person closest to her, which just happened to be Mirai.   

"You!  Why are you calling Gohan sensei?  If he won't tell me, then you better!"  she snapped.  Mirai, now his normal calm, sweet self, started to sweat.  No wonder Gohan had looked so scared at the girl.  

            "Well, uh….I uh, er,…."  Mirai stuttered ever so succinctly.  Fortunatley, or not, however you feel like looking at it, Erasa stepped in right there. 

            "Videl, be nice!  He's probably only playing a joke, right, cutie?"  she said, cooing at Mirai.  "Come on, lets go catch up with the other cutie, and see what fun we can have in PE!"  Erasa latched onto Mirai's arm and led him out.  Videl followed closely behind, still wanting answers and not going to calm until she got some.  Goku and Vegeta followed, each both hoping for a chance to get some exercise in during PE.  Bulma followed close behind those two, musing.  She had already figured out that something was going on between Gohan and Videl, and it amused her to no end watching them beat around the bush.  And now her future son was being pursued.  She would have grandchildren yet!   But, wait, she wasn't old enough for grandchildren yet, was she?  No, she was still young and beautiful.  Bulma made a mental note to discuss this with Chichi next time she had a chance.   Yamcha walked next to Bulma, glad that Vegeta was no longer staring at him as if trying to make his head explode.

            Hercule and Sharpener came along last, neither one believing that they had been forgotten by the rest of the group.  Sharpener was also upset at the Videl was paying so much attention to nerd boy, and even Erasa was now hanging all over that guy with the weird freaky hair.  However, upon trying to think of someway to get the girls back, Sharpener  developed a headache and had to quit.  

*~*~*~*~*

            Gohan wasn't sure why he had run out of the classroom so quickly. Well, actually he did, he wanted to get away from Videl.  Kinda.  Even though she did smell good…  Gohan blinked.  There is was again, his brain thinking about how good Videl smelled.   Even when she was in one of her scary-girl modes, Gohan thought she smelled good.  And she did look kinda cute with that tell-me-or-I'm-gonna-hurt-you look on her face.  G

            Gohan stopped and decided to wait for his group.  They appeared soon, with Mirai surrounded by a group of rabid fan girls, having jumped him upon leaving the classroom.  Gohan could help by smile at looking at his future friend surrounded by a lot of people he really had no idea what to do about.  Then there was Videl.  For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off her, even though she appeared to be on the warpath, most likely for him.  A guy in the hall stopped and tried to talk to her, going to so far as to put his hand on her arm.  Gohan felt a growl rumble deep in his chest at seeing that.  However, it stopped once Videl punched the other guy in the stomach and he fell to the ground.  Gohan was once again confused.  Since when did he start growling about anything?

            Vegeta, though, had seen the whole thing, including Gohan's reaction.  He smirked even bigger.  He decided to tell his mate, knowing she would tell Goku's harpy, and then she would torture Gohan about grandchildren.  Vegeta actually smirked so hard it could be taken as a real smile.  He liked causing trouble.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch…

            Goten and Trunks had been sparring out in the woods near the Son house, Chichi watching Trunks as both of his parents were out for the day and his grandparents were on vacation.  Amidst blowing up mountains and stuff like that,  Goten started asking Trunks questions.

            "Hey Trunks, what do you think is happening at the school where everyone is?"  Goten asked, blocking a punch from his friend.

            "Well, my dad told me they were gonna do all sorts of experiments on humans and stuff, like cut them open and look at their insides."  Trunks replied, ducking a retaliatory kick from  Goten.

            "Really?  Don't you think the humans would mind though?  I know I wouldn't like it if somebody cut me open to look at my insides."  Goten said as he flew higher.

            "If my dad said that's what they're doing, then that's what they're doing.  He is the Prince of All Saiyans."  Trunks reminded Goten yet again.

            Goten decided to just ignore his best friend and continued to spar.  The conversation lapsed as the two boys pushed their power levels even higher so that both were right below super Saiyan.  Suddenly, both felt a new and very powerful ki appear in the direction of Satan City.  They stopped and floated for a while, then looked at each other.  

            "Trunks, what's that?" Goten quiered.

            "I dunno Goten, but it feels like it's coming from where our families are."  Trunks replied.  Goten looked at him nervously.

            "What if it's a monster Trunks?  Everyone else might need our help."   Goten said.

            Trunks smirked.  Finally, a challenge.  "Let's go then.  I think we should go ahead and find our dads, and then go from there."  Goten just nodded, and the two of them took off towards Orange Star High, blasting into Super Saiyan along the way.

*~*~*~*

            Chichi was humming to herself as she puttered around the house.  She liked having free time of her own.  She loved her husband and adored her boys, but everyone needed personal time every once and a while.  

She was cleaning the kitchen when she came across a capsule labeled GL-F.   Frowning for a moment, Chichi then realized it was Gohan's lunch, specially modified for today to feed both him and Gohan.   Setting her face determinedly, Chichi walked outside.  She couldn't let her boys go hungry or eat nasty cafeteria food.  Briefly she thought about Goten and Trunks, and then decided she could be there and back before they came in for lunch.

"PICCOLO!  I NEED YOU!!!"  Chichi bellowed at the top of her already formidable voice.  After waiting a few seconds, she repeated herself.  When there was still no reply, she took a deep breath and screamed even louder, if that's even  possible.

"PICCOLO!   I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! COME HERE!  IT'S FOR GOHAN!" Chichi endeared towards the one thing Piccolo seemed to respond too, Gohan.  Then she waited.

A few miles away, well within Chichi's voice range thanks to his superior Namek hearing, Piccolo was in what could be considered a moral dilemma.  He indeed did hear Chichi, and was more than willing to help Gohan whenever necessary.  But he did not relish the idea of going and seeing the harpy.  Finally, deciding to take one for the team and telling himself to tell Gohan he owed him a favor, he set off in the direction of the Son house.

"What do you want, woman?"  Piccolo growled at the much smaller woman.  Chichi just glared back.  No love was lost between the two of them.

"I need you to take me to Gohan.  He forgot his lunch and I have to get it too him."  Chichi declared.

Piccolo growled.  He was being turned into a chaffeur service?  Only for Gohan.  "Fine.  I'll take you and then bring you back.  Don't expect me to do it again."  With that, Piccolo grabbed Chichi and threw her over his broad shoulders.  Chichi did not like that at all, and began punching and screaming at him.  Piccolo vaguely wondered if he should rip off his ears real quick and be done with it.  But that would probably frighten the human, and he'd have to explain.  Then she'd get mad at him and start yelling all over.  Piccolo could see a dangerous cycle coming on, so he decided just to ignore her to the best of his abilities.

            Halfway there, Piccolo picked up the same ki that Goten and Trunks felt.  However, he was able to recognize it.  That didn't soothe his brain much; last this ki had randomly appeared, it was to warn the world about peril danger.  Piccolo growled "Hold tight female, we're going faster."  And took off towards Mirai Trunks, hoping that he was just here for a visit and not with another doomsday prophecy.

Back in our deeply recessed place…

            Cell was still thinking of a way to become stronger than the Saiyans, with absolutely no inspiration whatsoever.  The Ginyu force still practicing new poses, except now they were going the cheerleader approach and forming human pyramids.  Frieza had gotten bored long ago and was blasting rocks on the ground.  

            Finally, Frieza had had enough.  "What was the point of us breaking out if no one had a plan to defeat the Saiyans? I can't believe I'm associating with such moronic company. We are just lucky no one has discovered up yet."  He yelled.

            Cell looked up from his thinking position.   "Well, Frieza, if we are so moronic, why don't you think of a way to defeat the Saiyans.  I mean, they've already defeated you what, three times?  Certainly you've found a weakness or something by now."  Cell commented sarcastically.

            Frieza looked at Cell with ultimate rage in his eyes.  He began to power up one of his planet destroying death balls to hurl at Cell.  Cell, in response, pulled his hands back to do a Kamehameha with his tail snapping behind him.  The Ginyu force for once had enough brains collectively to not to do anything.

            "Brains you have enough, but strength you lack."  Came a strange little voice from inside a nearby jail cell.  "Come to me and I shall increase your strength beyond what you believe possible."

            This got everyone's attention.  "And who are you?"  Cell asked of the voice.

            "I am the Majin wizard Bibidi, killed thousands of years ago by the Supreme Kai.  Maybe you've  heard of my best project, Majin Buu?"  the voice replied.

            For the first time ever, Frieza was speechless.  He had heard of Majin Buu and the wizard Bibidi.  "Y…you, are the wi..wizard Bibibi?"  Frieza stammered.  "I've heard of you, and your creation.  You destroyed millions of planets and killed trillions of life forms before you were destroyed."

            "Ah, an enlightened one.  Yes, you are right.  And if you free me, I will instill in you the power of the Majin, so that you may exact your revenge, and together we can continue my domination of the universe." Bibidi replied.

            "How do we know we can trust you?"  Cell asked.

            A dry chuckle  emitted from the pen.  "You can't.  But I assure you, I will make you more powerful than you ever imagined if you free me.  After that, we will see what happens."

            Captain Ginyu stepped forwards.  "I think I speak for my entire force when I say we accept."  The rest of the group nodded.  Ginyu though, was thinking to himself.  _Once this guy is freed and the Saiyans are destroyed, I can kill the others and the Ginyu force will rule all!_

            Frieza was next.   "I know the power of the Majin; I agree to your offer."  However, he was thinking along the same lines as Ginyu.  _With this power, I will easily defeat the Saiyans and the rest of these fools, and take my place as Frieza, Lord of the Universe!_

            Cell stepped forward.  "Although I do not trust you, I also will use your power."  _I can annihilate the Saiyans, and then fulfill my right as Ruler of All!_

            "Very well.  Now, release me."  Bibidi commanded.  

            Ginyu, Frieza, and Cell all fired a powerful energy blast at the door of the holding.  Once the dust settle, Bibidi was finally seen.  He was, well, not what everyone had been suspecting.  Bibidi looked more like an overgrown catfish than a powerful wizard.  He chuckled when he saw the looks on the faces around him/

            "Do not be deceived by appearances.  I am more powerful than you can believe."  Bibidi said.  With that, he raised his hands and shouted "Mapary Mapa".  Instantly, the Ginyu Force, Frieza, and Cell were clutching their heads in pain as they were violated by the magic of the Majin.  After a few minutes, though, they were all standing up straight with a giant Majin symbol on their forheads. 

            "Excellent.  Now, lets go take over the Universe."  Bibidi said.

Hehe, poor Gohan.  So, I think I've got everyone at Orange Star for some odd reason or another.  This is gonna be fun.  And now all our favorite bad guys are Majin!  What will our favorite Saiyans do?

R

E

V

I

E

W

H

E

R

E


	15. Unnatural Shade of Orange

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo incredibly sorry this chapter took so long!  Basically, it sums up to the fact that I kinda fell out of love with DBZ for a while there.  But never fear, I am back, and hopefully my writers block will clear up in time to finish this story sometime!  

I also realize this chapter is not as funny as previous chapters, but like I said, I'm suffering from writer's block.  You'll just have to shuffle the cards and deal for now.  Also, my knee is throbbing due to the fact that I didn't let it heal enough after surgery before I started dancing again.  So there. 

Chapter 15:  Unnatural Shade of Orange

            Gohan sat anxiously in the bleachers, waiting for class to start.  His father, Vegeta, Mirai, and Yamcha all sat nearby.  He had given them strict warnings not to do anything out of the ordinary.  Bulma and Videl had yet to show up.  Gohan still had not figured out what took girls so long to change clothes, even if it is only into gym uniforms.  Hercule, like the person he was, was out on the gym floor, surrounded by fawning admirers.

            "Hey Gohan, what are we doing today?"  Goku asked, looking ready for some exercise.  After all, he hadn't gotten to train or anything yet today.  "I hope it's something fun, like martial arts."  He added, just for effect.

            "Yeah right, like besides us any of these weakling _humans_ could do martial arts.  I would rather play that infernal sport called basketball or whatever than suffer through watching these people butcher martial arts."  Vegeta grumbled, doing his usual pouty thing. 

            At this point in time, the girls showed up.  Erasa, despite the fact that she was supposed to stay with Bulma, joined the fawning mob, which was really just fine with Gohan.   The less people he needed to keep away from Vegeta, the better.  Gohan didn't have time to say anything because the gym teacher suddenly appeared, looking ready to go.  

            "Ok, now, I know this is Bring Your Buddy to School Day, but we still have a curriculum to cover.  So today we get to start Track and Field!  Everyone outside!"  The coach called to the group, who grudgingly followed him out.  

            The sun shone brightly over the grass field.  There was a pile of metal balls stacked on the ground about halfway across, with a chalk line drawn nearby.  The coach took the lead as the rest gathered around him, many of the adults clearly not happy with exercising. Coach,… oh, lets call him Coach Humperdink, turned and faced the group.

            "Today we are going to start with the shot putt.  It's really simple; you hold the shot putt in your hand, place your hand next to your collar bone,  turn in a circle three times, and then throw the shot putt straight out. Sounds fun, right?"  Humperdink looked around to a definite lack of enthusiasm.  "Right.  Anyway, any volunteers to go first?  Maybe Videl and her buddy?"  Vegeta snorted.  Yeah, he wanted to see the woman do something like this.  

            Videl and Goku walked up to where the coach was standing.  "Ok, let's see how well our first group goes.  Videl, why don't you go first?"

            Videl picked up one of the metal balls and tossed it lightly back and forth between her hands.  She walked over the line, where she promptly spun three times and heaved the shot putt with all her might.  It went a good thirty feet before it hit the ground.  Many people in the audience ooooh'ed and   ahhhhh'ed.  Hercule just looked proud.  

            "Yeah, that's my girl!  She got her amazing strength from me!"  The One and Only proclaimed, puffing his chest out and causing his fan club to swoon even more.  Vegeta rolled his eyes, his only reason for not destroying the moron being the blue-haired wonder standing to one side, giving him the patented Don't-even-think-about-it-Vegeta look  Hmph, Vegeta could think about it if he damn well pleased.

            Videl smiled at her achievement, and went back to stand next to Gohan.  She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something about her amazingly good throw.  Gohan, however, was too distracted by the fact that his father was about to throw something, that to him, weighed less than a cotton ball does to normal humans.  And Goku had this amazing way of not remembering to tone it down around humans, as he had clearly demonstrated once this morning.  _Oh Dende, please let him remember…_

            Goku, however, had a short term memory about as long as his appetite was large.  He picked up his shot putt, tossed it once, and laughed.  "This is it?  All I have to do is throw this thing?  Easy!  Hey Vegeta, get a load of this!"  And with that, Goku chunked the putt at our favorite Saiyan prince, who caught it with one hand.  The crowd gasped at this exchange, seeing as most people couldn't do either of those thing.  Vegeta rolled the thing in the palm of his hand, and then grasped it tightly.  When he pulled his fingers off, there were distinct indentions where he had been pressing.  That illisted another round of gasping.  Gohan was pinching the bridge of his nose, while Bulma patted his back.

            Goku then picked up another shot putt, ready for action.  Coach Humperdinck, who was now speechless, basically just stood there and watched, as did the rest of the crowd.  The Saiyan spun around so quickly that only four people watching even saw it, and then launched the putt with all his might, almost straight up and directly into the clouds.  Goku turned around, and with his hand behind his head and Son Grin on his face said "Whoops!  Sorry, I  guess it was a little too hard there!  I hope it comes back down!"  

            "Kakarott, you never cease to amaze me.  How could you do something so stupid?"  Vegeta asked, still holding his butchered shot putt.  Bulma was laughing to herself, used to the things that the Saiyans did.   Mirai was patting Gohan on the shoulder now, consoling him for the things his father did. 

            "M…Mr. Son, h-how d-did you d-do that?"  Coach Humperdinck asked, completely shocked.  Everyone was completely shocked, actually, and even Hercule was quiet.  Videl was staring straight at Gohan, who was staring straight up at the sky.  Whether looking for the shot putt or threatening Dende, we may never know.

            "That?  Oh that was nothing.  I was probably only using about 1/16 of the strength in my right arm…but I guess that was too much still, wasn't it?"  Goku laughed, hand still beside his head. 

            There probably would have been more questions after that, except for at that exact moment, something very small, yet very large, and very, very orange fell out of the sky.

*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


            Down in the recesses…

            Now that they were all infused with the power of the Majin, Frieza, the Ginyu Force, and Cell were secretly debating how to get rid of the others in order to dominate the universe.  Despite anything they might have said about working together, each really only wanted themselves to be the victor.  

            "Well, what are we waiting for?"  exclaimed Bibidi.  "You were all hot to trot five minutes ago, but so far no one has moved at all!  Why did I waste my power on you if you are just going to stand around and stare at each other?"  

            _I'll have to get rid of him as well…_ was the basic thought running thru each of the villains heads.  Bibidi suddenly stopped ranting and stared at each of his servants.  "And don't even think about betraying me.  I gave you this power, and I can take it away just as quickly.  You wouldn't want to be battling for the universe and suddenly be your old, weak selves would you?  You all know very well you couldn't beat the Saiyans without me, so I suggest you stop your treacherous thoughts now, before they sink in."

            The villains, who all had the maturity level of a petulant toddler, responded to scolding just about the same way.  They crossed their arms over their chests and looked away, scowling.  Bibidi looked up.  _These idiots are impossible…are they capable of doing anything?_

            "Listen, I will transport you to the location of the strongest power source on earth, which should be this Saiyan you all have a vendetta against.  Once he is defeated, we will continue our rampage against the universe!"  Bibidi declared, looking at his motley crew.  They looked at each other, and slowly nodded their heads.  _Just like a group of babies.._  Bibidi raised his hands, and off they went….

*~*~*~*~*  
  


            The gym class stared in wonder at this thing that had just fallen from the sky.  Was that shade of orange a naturally occurring one?  They were even more astonished when another creature landed next to it, this one lavender.  Of course, a select few recognized them immediately.  

            "Goten?"  Gohan exclaimed, rushing over to his younger sibling, who was sitting up and rubbing his head.  

            "Ow.  Oh hey Gohan.  Trunks and I were just flying here because we felt another large power in the area and thought it might be a monster but right when we got over your school something hit me that felt like it was metal and I fell and I think I saw Piccolo and Mom on our way over here, but I don't know why they are coming.  Hey Dad, Mr. Vegeta, and Bulma!"  Goten said, going from in-pain mode to super-happy mode in the course of three seconds.  

            "Hi Goten!  I guess I hit you with my shot putt!  Sorry about that!"  Goku exclaimed, picking up his younger son.

            "It's ok. But what about the monster that Trunks and I felt?"  Goten asked.

            "That would be me."  Mirai Trunks stepped forwards.  Several girls swooned.  Everyone else was speechless.  Gohan was still staring at the sky.

            Chibi Trunks walked over to his future counterpart, and looked up at him.  "You're the me from the future, right?  That came to warn us all about the androids and Cell?"  Chibi queried, remembering the stories he'd heard.

            "Yeah, that's right.  Our mother brought me back during science today."  Mirai answered.  

            "I see.  Hi Mom, hi Dad."  Chibi waved.  Bulma waved back.

            However, before anyone else could say anything, Chichi arrived.  The outside temperature dropped ten degrees.  Gohan fell to his knees.  

            "GOTEN!!!  WHY DID I SEE YOU FLY BY AT BREAKNECK SPEED???  YOU ARE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!  AND GOKU, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HITTING OUR SON WITH THE SHOT PUTT!  I CAN'T LET ANY OF YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT EVER, CAN I?  I SWEAR, STUPID MEN!"  Chichi screamed,  wresting out of Piccolo's grasp.  "Oh, and Gohan, you forgot your lunch."  She said sweetly, walking towards her elder son.  The group stepped backwards as she approached. Mirai slipped to the side of his contemporary sensei, leaned down, and whispered "Damn, your mother is scary."

            Gohan could only nod, and accept the lunch Chichi was offering.  Then, she whirled onto Goku and his mini-him.  "NEITHER OF YOU ANSWERED MY QUESTIONS!  WHAT ARE YOU THINKING…." As Chichi continued her tirade, Piccolo strode over to Gohan, who was still on his knees and staring blankly at the lunch.  

            "Hey, kid, you doing ok?  Your emotions seem a little confused."  Piccolo asked his former student.  

            Suddenly, a girl sucked in her breath and screamed, "IT'S CELL!!! RUN!!!!"  And this group of people, being the outstanding group of citizens that they were, bolted, Mr. World Savior included.  Everyone except a certain black-haired, blue eyed terror.

            Who was damned curious, and thoroughly pissed at our dem-Saiyan hero…


	16. Enough Beating Around the Proverbial Bus...

Ok, so this has taken along time to post, and it's really short, but I think it's rather funny. Poor Gohan.

Happy Thanksgiving to all Americans out there.

See ya around, space cowboy.

Chapter 16: Enough Beating Around the Proverbial Bushes

The earth held its breath. The birds didn't dare chirp. The spring breeze disappeared. The grass probably even stopped growing. 

Videl Satan had had enough.

Oooo…even the Heavens shook.

She whirled on him with the grace and speed any predatory cat could hope for. And attacked with a force that hadn't been seen since…actually, since Chi-chi arrived about five minutes ago.

"SON GOHAN!! I DEMAND TO KNOW _RIGHT NOW_ WHAT IS GOING ON. WHY THIS GUY IS CALLING YOU SENSEI, WHY YOU DAD SENT A SHOT PUTT OUT OF SIGHT, HOW YOUR BROTHER MANAGED TO GET HIT BY THE SHOT PUTT AND _FALL FROM THE SKY_, AND WHY THERE IS A CELL-LOOKALIKE STANDING THERE ASKING ABOUT YOUR _EMOTIONS! _ YOU HAVE _TEN SECONDS_ TO GIVE ME AN ANSWER!" Videl yelled, standing over Gohan.

Chi-chi, upon hearing someone yelling louder than her for the first time in her life, spun around and watched Videl laying in to her eldest son. Immediately her anger dissipated, and stars shone in her eyes.

"Oh, Goku, look! She's just so perfect for our little Gohan! I knew she would be able to control him, I just knew it. Oh, the children will be wonderful! Our first grandchild, Goku, imagine that!" Chi-chi exclaimed, clinging to Goku's arm. Goku looked surprised, confused, and frightened, not only of Chi-chi's wild mood swing, but also that way Videl was acting. He just couldn't think of a response to his wife.

Chi-chi noticed this, and her eyes clouded up. She punched him directly in the chest, more to get his attention than hurt him. "Did you hear anything I just said Goku, or were you too busy thinking about lunch?" She demanded

Goku grinned and put his arm behind his head. "Oh no, of course Chi-chi, the grandkids will be wonderful!" Goku knew better than to disagree with his wife, lest he set off another bout of screaming. Chi-chi smiled contentedly and put her head on his arm. 

Bulma was thinking much the same thing. _Wow, that girl's got the lungs to match Chi-Chi…no wonder Gohan likes her so much…actually, a girl like that would be good for Mirai as well…._ Bulma looked over at her son from the future, a wicked gleam in her eye. Mirai, who had moved closer to his parents once Videl let loose, noticed this gleam, sweatdropped, and started moving behind his father.

Piccolo, for his part, was standing there staring at Videl, at this new voice yelling like that horrible woman Goku married. He recovered quickly, though, and scowled. As soon as Videl stopped yelling, he spoke up. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but I suggest you don't yell at Gohan like that. You don't know who he is."

Videl whirled at Piccolo, grabbed his cape where is was tied below his chin, and pulled his face to her level. "You don't know who I am, and I don't know who you are, but this is between me and Gohan, so stay out of it!" She said with deadly silence. She let go of his cape, and turned back to Gohan.

Everyone took a step back.

Gohan was on his own.

"Ok, Gohan, your ten seconds is up. Start explaining." Videl demanded.

Gohan looked around, more terrified than he had been in years. He looked pleadingly at his father, but Goku was busy trying not to irritate Chi-chi. His brother was too innocent to pull into this. The Briefs were just standing there, eyes wide, except for Vegeta, who was smirking. Piccolo was looking between Gohan and Videl, wondering how Gohan was going to handle this situation.

"Uh, well, um…see Videl, it starts with my dad…"Gohan stammered. 

"What, Gohan?" Videl said fiercely.

Suddenly, it all came pouring out. "No, my dad is an alien from a race known for their strength and fighting ability except he didn't know that until my uncle Radditz came and told us and tried to kidnap me and he fought my dad and my dad died and I trained with Piccolo for a year until Vegeta came and we fought him and Nappa, except Vegeta got away and so we had to go to Namek to collect the dragonballs where my dad met up with us and defeated Frieza but had to spend a year on a different planet and during then I was possessed by Garlic Jr but defeated him again but when my dad got back, we found out about the androids and started training to defeat them and during the Cell Games I defeated Cell." Gohan said in one breath.

Not a sound from anywhere.

Videl was still glaring. "You know Gohan, at least come up with a believable lie next time." With that, she turned and stormed off. 

The silence was broken by Vegeta, laughing. "Well, brat, you've certainly done a good job picking a mate. She didn't believe a word you said." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Gohan spluttered "Wh…what? She's not my mate! She doesn't even like me!" Chi-chi walked by and patted his arm. 

"Whatever you say dear."

Bulma checked her watch. "Isn't it time for lunch now? I wouldn't want to interfere today." She grinned oh so innocently.

Upon hearing that food was available, all Saiyans immediately took off towards the main building. Except Gohan, who continued to sit on the ground. He finally stood up to follow the group, when he felt a tug at his leg. Looking down, he saw his younger brother. "What's up, squirt?" he asked.

Goten looked up innocently and asked, "Does this mean Videl is going to be my new sister?" (A/N: That's my favorite line in the whole series J)


End file.
